Jogo a Dois
by Annie213
Summary: U.A. Uma brincadeira pode mudar a opinião que Shaka e Mu têm um do outro, e também seus sentimentos. OOC
1. Uma Música

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_N/A_: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de _Kurumada, Toei e Bandai e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Estava em seu quarto, era sábado, mas definitivamente não estava com vontade de sair de lá tão cedo. Levantou-se da sua confortável cama e ligou o rádio. _Ah não..., _Mupensou depois de ver em que estação estava, _É a estação preferida do Shaka..._ Prestou atenção na música que estava começando, parecia ser uma música romântica... Se não estava errado era _Linger_ dos _Cranberries_. Pensou em desligar o rádio, mas decidiu voltar para sua cama e deixar a música tocar... Ficou deitado, olhando o teto , enquanto esperava a voz começar a cantar.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shaka estava nos fundos de sua casa, sentado em um banco de frente para uma fonte com um caderno no seu colo e uma caneta azul na mão. Estava observando a fonte, nela havia uma escultura de uma fada que segurava um jarro, que derramava a água. Lembrou-se de quantas vezes seu pai quis sumir com aquela fonte, mas sua mãe nunca deixara, ela a adorava e apesar de seu pai ser muito teimoso, não ousava discutir com a sua mãe de jeito nenhum. Ela era capaz de ficar dias sem sequer olhar na cara dele.

Estava revisando a redação que tinha feito para a escola sobre aquecimento global, mas de forma alguma estava conseguindo se concentrar e ele sabia bem o motivo... Desistiu e ligou o rádio que já estava na sua estação preferida e colocou o fone de ouvido. Estava começando a tocar _Linger_ dos _Cranberries_ . Ele até que gostava da música, mas nunca tinha feito muito sentido para ele... Ouviu a voz começar a cantar:

_If you, if you could return_

(Se você, se você pudesse voltar)

_Don't let it burn, don't let it fade_  
(Não deixar isso queimar, não deixar desaparecer)

_I'm sure I won't be rude_  
(Tenho certeza que não estou sendo rude)

  
_But it's just your attitude_  
(Mas é só sua atitude)

_It's tearing me apart_  
(Está me fazendo em pedaços)

_It's ruining everything_  
(Está arruinando tudo)  


_É, agora está fazendo sentido... _pensou, chateado._ Se ele pelo menos fizesse algo para me mostrar que eu estou entendendo as coisas do jeito errado...É, mas eu não entendi nada errado._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mu continuava ouvindo a música... Depois de ouvir a primeira estrofe já estava achando perigoso continuar ouvindo aquela música... Ia fazer ele lembrar de coisas que queria esquecer o mais rápido possível, mas parecia que havia uma força que o fazia continuar a ouvi-la.

_I__ swore, I swore I would be true_

(Eu jurei, eu jurei que seria sincero

_And honey so did you  
(_E, querido, você também)

_So why were you holding her hand?_  
(Então, porque estava segurando a mão dela?)

Pronto! Não pôde evitar, lembrou-se da cena que tinha visto na lanchonete quarta-feira... Shaka beijando Ikki _carinhosamente_ (do seu ponto de vista) na sua frente... _E ele dizia que não tinha nada com ele, que já tinha passado... É, se ele sentia alguma coisa por mim ele esqueceu bem rápido, _sorriu, irônico. _E eu ainda me importo com ele..._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Is that the way we stand?_

(É desse jeito que nós ficamos?

_  
__Were you lying all the time?_  
(Você estava mentindo o tempo todo?

_  
Was it just a game to you?_  
(Isso foi só um jogo pra você?)

  
_Tudo mentira... No final, foi realmente só um jogo não é? Um jogo de sedução idiota com seus amigos ainda mais idiotas..._ Fechou o caderno com força, segurando-se para não rasgar tudo por causa da raiva.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_But I'm in so deep_

(Mas eu estou tão envolvido

_  
You know I'm such a fool for you_  
(Você sabe, eu sou um tolo por você

_  
You've got me wrapped around your finger_  
(Você me tem entre seus dedos

_  
Do you have to let it linger_  
(Você tem que deixar isso pra depois

_  
Do you have to, do you have to_  
(Você tem que, você tem que

_  
Do you have to let it linger_  
(Você tem que deixar isso pra depois)  


-Shaka, sai da minha cabeça droga!!! –falou, em voz alta. Em seguida, puxou o travesseiro e apertou-o contra o rosto. _É, quem sabe me matando eu esqueço mais rápido...? _Mas em seguida jogou o travesseiro contra o som, que continuou a tocar.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Oh, I thought the world of you_  
( Oh, eu te tinha em alta consideração)

_I thought nothing could go wrong_  
(Eu achei que nada poderia dar errado)

_But I was wrong, I was wrong_  
(Mas o errado era eu, eu estava errado)

_É, eu pensava que você gostava de mim, Mu... Realmente pensei isso... Que tolice a minha... Será que você ainda está rindo de mim agora, "priminho"?_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_If you, if you could get by  
_ Se você, se você pudesse ficar)  


_Trying not to lie_

(Tentando não mentir)

_Things wouldn't be so confused_  
(As coisas não seriam tão confusas)

_And I wouldn't feel so used_  
(E eu não me sentiria tão usado)

_But you always really knew_  
(Mas você realmente sempre soube)

_I just wanna be with you_  
(Eu só quero ficar com você)

_É isso, você me enganou Shaka... Você gosta do Ikki não é? Por quê mentiu? E eu só queria continuar com você... Briguei com os meninos por você. Você deve ter me usado pra fazer ciúmes...Só pode ter sido isso._ E o refrão começava a tocar a segunda vez...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Não, você já deve ter se esquecido não é? Afinal, eu não sou tão importante assim..._, refletia enquanto o refrão tocava._ Espero que pelo menos você tenha se divertido na hora, senão foi muita perda de tempo... Ah não! Me esqueci que você ganhou o direito de tentar conquistar aquela garota nova da sua classe, né?, _pensava Shaka, com raiva. _Parabéns!_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Agora Mu apenas ouvia o toque da música antes que começasse a parte final... _Droga Shaka! Por que você fez isso??_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_And I'm in so deep  
(_ E eu estou tão envolvido)

_You know I'm such a fool for you_  
(Você sabe, eu sou um tolo por você) 

_  
__You've got me wrapped around your finger _

(Você me tem entre seus dedos )

_Do you have to let it linger_

(Você tem que deixar isso pra depois )

_Do you have to, do you have to_  
(Você tem que, você tem que )

_Do you have to let it linger_  
(Você tem que deixar isso pra depois)

  
_Eu sou um idiota mesmo, mas eu vou te esquecer... Não sei como, mas vou... _, pensava Shaka, se levantando mas continuando a olhar a fonte e ouvir aquela música...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_You know I'm such a fool for you_  
(Você sabe, eu sou um tolo por você) 

_  
__You've got me wrapped around your finger _

(Você me tem entre seus dedos )

_Do you have to let it linger_

(Você tem que deixar isso pra depois )

_Do you have to, do you have to_  
(Você tem que, você tem que )

_Do you have to let it linger_  
(Você tem que deixar isso pra depois)

  
-Aaaah, eu te amo seu idiota! –pensaram os dois. E pouco depois a música acabou...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shaka pegou suas coisas e entrou em casa, desligando o rádio e tirando o fone. Não adiantava, não ia conseguir se concentrar na redação... Aliás, em nada.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mu foi tomar um banho, depois ia dar uma volta para tentar esquecer mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos... Só esperava não se encontrar com nenhum de seus amigos, afinal, aquilo tinha começado por uma brincadeira deles.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_N/A:__ Bom,é isso: meu primeiro Mu e Shaka e meu primeiro U.A. Eu não estava pensando em escrever Mu e Shaka agora porque gosto muito deles. Isso pode não fazer sentido mas é que eu tinha medo de tratar meus anjinhos mal entendem? E também não esperava fazer U.A. agora, mas eu fiquei ouvindo a música __Linger, The Cranberries__, e decidi que tinha que usar ela numa fic de qualquer jeito... E bem, aí está o primeiro capítulo. _

_Eu aconselho que vocês escutem a música se ainda não tiverem ouvido, ou escutem ela de novo para relembrarem. Acho a música demais, e fica melhor para ler a fic sabe? Ah! Gente, eu não falo inglês, peguei a tradução de um site, se tiver algum erro, perdão._

_Queria fazer um pedido: mandem reviews ok? Isso é, se alguém ler. 0.0_

_Bem, tchau!_

_Um beijo,_

_Annie._


	2. Família

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_**N/A**_ _Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de__**Kurumada**__**Toei**__ e __**Bandai**__ e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ao entrar em casa, Shaka encontrou sua mãe que veio em sua direção sorrindo como de costume. Rebecca tinha cabelos loiros e ondulados que agora se encontravam presos em um coque alto, grandes olhos azuis brilhantes e uma pele branca com um leve tom rosado. Era uma mulher realmente linda. Seu pai, Luke, possuía longos cabelos lisos e negros, pele levemente morena e olhos verdes, filho de mãe indiana e pai inglês. Graças à educação que tinha recebido do pai (Adam Tyrrell), era um pai rígido, mas adorava Shaka assim como Rebecca, apesar de não demonstrar muito.

-Filho, seu tio chegou. –Rebecca disse, docemente.

-Onde ele está? –perguntou, já bem mais animado.

-No escritório com o seu pai.

-Vou falar com ele.

-Vai, ele está te esperando. Só passou aqui para te ver antes de ir trabalhar.

-Ele tem que ir trabalhar hoje? –Shaka disse, chateado.

-Esqueceu-se que ele é médico? Acho que amanhã ele tem folga. –disse, sorrindo. –Anda, vai lá, ele não pode se atrasar.

Shaka chegou rápido na biblioteca. Abriu a porta e viu seu tio sentado em uma cadeira de costas para ele, em frente à mesa do seu pai, que estava sério como de costume. Os dois olharam para ele.

-Tio Dohko, faz tempo que chegou? –Shaka disse, enquanto fechava a porta e caminhava até eles.

-Não, Shaka. Vem aqui dar um abraço no seu tio! –disse, sorrindo. E deu uma gostosa gargalhada quando Shaka fez um muxoxo de reclamação. –O que foi? Já se acha muito velho para isso?

-Ah tio, nesse mês eu já faço 15 anos se esqueceu? –falou, sendo abraçado pelo tio que se levantava.

-Sim, eu sei, no dia 19 de setembro. Mas se for ver por esse lado: eu já tenho 38. –Shaka riu, e depois Luke. –As suas aulas começam na segunda, não é? Dia 3?

-É sim. Tenho que terminar de corrigir minha redação. –disse, desanimado olhando para o caderno que ainda segurava na mão. Pela primeira vez seu pai se manifestou:

-Por quê Shaka? Está achando difícil? Quer ajuda?

-Não, pai, obrigado. Eu só não estou com muito ânimo.

-Ora, está havendo alguma coisa? –perguntou Luke, e Shaka percebeu um tom de preocupação.

-Não, pai. Nada demais. –Mas Shaka percebeu que seu tio sabia que havia alguma coisa errada pela sua expressão. _Ele sempre percebe tudo..._

-Bom, eu tenho que ir. Amanhã eu passo aqui para conversar com você, está bem Shaka?

-Sim, tio. Eu te levo até a porta.

-Ok. Adeus Luke. –disse, sorrindo.

-Até mais, Dohko.

Luke também havia percebido que Shaka tinha estado estranho na última semana, parecia triste, mas ele não sabia o motivo. Tinha quase certeza de que Dohko sabia de alguma coisa, porque Shaka era muito apegado ao tio. Sempre teve ciúmes da cumplicidade dos dois. Dohko era seu meio irmão, filho bastardo do seu pai com uma das mulheres que trabalhava na fábrica de automóveis de seu pai antigamente. A mulher tinha morrido quando Dohko tinha mais ou menos 17 anos e, mesmo sem seu pai ter ajudado, Dohko tinha conseguido se formar e era um médico bastante renomado.

Luke o admirava muito, mas não eram muito amigos. Dohko sempre o fazia lembrar da morte de sua mãe, que tinha sofrido um acidente de carro após descobrir a existência de um filho do marido fora do casamento. O carro tinha caído em um barranco num dia de chuva, e os peritos disseram que o carro estava em alta velocidade e com a pista molhada não teve tempo de parar. Sua mãe, Sara Tyrrell, estava indo para a casa de sua avó, provavelmente para fugir de Adam mas pelo nervosismo acabou sofrendo o acidente. Luke tinha 14 anos e sofreu muito, pois amava muito a mãe e ainda não tinha aceitado o fato de ter um irmão que tinha surgido do nada. Mas sua revolta se voltou contra seu pai, um dia chegou a dizer para ele em uma discussão mais ou menos um mês depois do acidente que preferia mil vezes que ele tivesse morrido no lugar de sua mãe. Depois disso, seu pai passou a ser ainda mais rígido. Internou-o em um colégio na França e não quis mais saber dele. Luke sabia que seu pai tinha sofrido com a morte de Sara, apesar de tudo ele amava sua mãe. Luke já era adulto quando seu pai morreu de infarto e Shaka tinha 5 anos. Adam deixou praticamente toda sua herança para Luke, apenas uma parte bem menor para Dohko que nunca tinha reconhecido como filho.

A pequena parte de ações que Dohko tinha herdado tinha vendido para Luke. Assim, Luke Tyrrell agora era presidente e dono da empresa Tyrrell's que era uma das mais ricas não só do país, mas de toda a Europa.

-O que será que está passando pela cabeça desse garoto... –pensava Luke.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shaka subia as enormes escadas de mármore depois de se despedir de Dohko, estava indo para o seu quarto. Pensava em como seria a conversa de amanhã, tinha certeza que não ia conseguir enganar Dohko. Ouviu o telefone da sala tocar.

-Shaka, o Camus quer falar com você. –avisou uma das empregadas.

-Obrigado Jasmine, vou atender no quarto.

Ao chegar no segundo andar, passou por uma porta de madeira (onde ficava o quarto de seus pais) e seguiu para a porta que ficava no fim do corredor. Chegando no seu quarto, sentou-se na cama e atendeu ao telefone que ficava ao lado da cama, com uma voz divertida:

-Nossa, Camus! Nos vimos ontem e você já está com saudades?

-Não enche Shaka! –disse, irritado, mas depois mudou o tom da voz: -Tudo bem com você?

-Por quê não estaria? –disse Shaka, "indiferente".

-Você não me respondeu, Shaka Derrick Tyrrell.

-Estou bem. É isso que deseja ouvir, senhor Richard Camus Charpentier?

-Não, quero saber se você está bem de verdade Shaka. –disse, sério.

-Sim, eu estou bem.

-Sei... –falou, sem acreditar.

-É sério, Camus!

-Hum...

-Tá bom, vai... Eu ainda estou meio chateado.

-Quer que eu passe aí agora?

-Não, obrigado...

-Você gosta dele, não é? –falou, baixinho.

-De quem? –Shaka se fez de desentendido.

-Shaka! –disse, bravo.

-Não, é claro que não!

-Sei...

-Por que me pergunta se não acredita?! –Shaka disse, bravo.

-Porque você está mentindo!

-Camus... Eu...

-Tá bom, eu entendi. Você não quer falar sobre isso, não é? –Shaka não respondeu, mas Camus entendeu como um sim. –Eu posso passar aí amanhã?

-Sim... Mas tem que ser à tarde porque lá para as onze horas eu acho que vou sair com o meu tio.

-Tudo bem, até amanhã Shaka.

-Até... Camus?

-Hum? –perguntou.

-Obrigado. –disse, baixinho.

-Pelo quê?

-Você sabe… Tchau!

-Tchau Sha, se cuida!

-Tá bem, pode deixar.

Deitou-se na cama sorrindo. É, ele tinha amigos de verdade. Segunda-feira encontraria todos eles... Ficou um pouco triste. Ele também achava que Milo era seu amigo... É, infelizmente tinha se enganado... Milo também tinha participado daquela brincadeira ridícula afinal. _É como dizem: o tempo mostra quem é quem..._ Resolveu mexer no computador um pouco. Entrou no MSN mas como não estava com muita vontade de conversar, deixou seu status como "ocupado".

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Depois do banho, Mu resolveu ligar o computador. Talvez encontrasse seus amigos on-line para conversar um pouco. Antes que pudesse entrar no MSN, ouviu batidas na porta seguidas de uma voz:

-Mu? Posso entrar? –perguntou Shion.

-Sim, pai. Entra.

-Você já acabou sua redação?

-Sim, eu digitei e já está pronta. Só falta imprimir.

-Está bem. Como você está? –perguntou, preocupado.

Mu que até agora estivera olhando para a tela do computador, se virou para o pai.

-Você está falando por causa do Shaka, não é? –Mu disse, olhando para baixo.

-Sim. Você já conversou com ele?

Mu adorava o pai. Shion Acker Valentine era um pai muito dedicado. Mesmo sendo dono de uma rica e famosa editora, a Sanctuary Editora, e ser muito ocupado, sempre achava um tempo para os filhos: Mu e Kiki, que tinha 8 anos. A mãe de Mu tinha morrido logo após Kiki nascer, nessa época Mu tinha apenas 7 anos. Foi um trauma terrível, e Mu tinha certeza que só tinha superado graças a Shion. Kiki não tinha sofrido muito porque não se lembrava dela, verdade que ele ficava muito triste por não ter uma mãe e nem se lembrar dela, mas Mu e Shion era uma maravilhosa família para ele. E também havia Dohko...

Ele e Shion eram namorados desde que Mu tinha 11 anos, ou seja, há quatro anos atrás. Mu e Kiki nunca reclamaram do namoro pois Dohko fazia o pai deles feliz, e isso era o que importava. Além disso, eles adoravam Dohko, ele era muito divertido, simpático; na verdade, era como um amigo com bem mais experiência de vida que os dois. Seu pai e Dohko tinham a mesma idade: 38 anos. Dohko tinha sido uma paixão de Shion dos tempos de colégio. Apesar de ser uma escola particular, Dohko tinha conseguido uma bolsa por ser um excelente aluno. Eles namoraram por um tempo até que Shion teve que fazer faculdade fora da Inglaterra e eles acabaram não se vendo mais.

Alguns anos depois Shion conheceu Alana e acabou se apaixonando. Eles se casaram depois de dois anos e Alana teve seu primeiro filho, Mu. Foi um casamento muito feliz enquanto durou... Um ano e meio após a morte de Alana, Shion reencontrou Dohko por acaso quando foi ao médico para fazer exames de rotina. Mais de dois anos e meio depois, começaram a namorar e Shion acabou descobrindo que tinha se apaixonado novamente por Dohko.

Aos onze anos, Mu foi estudar na mesma escola que Shaka e eles não se deram bem logo de cara... Mu estava acostumado a ser um dos garotos mais populares da escola, e Shaka também. Nos dois primeiros anos letivos ficaram na mesma sala, e sempre disputavam tudo: quem seria o monitor, quem seria o capitão do time de handebol, do time de vôlei, etc. Quando no terceiro ano os dois ficaram em salas diferentes, a coisa só piorou: os dois eram capitães do time de vôlei, e também do time de handebol. Quando havia um jogo entre as duas salas era uma verdadeira guerra... Os grupinhos de amigos dos dois também eram os mais populares. Dohko tinha o costume de brincar com eles, dizer que não era para ser assim, já que eles eram como "primos", porque era tio de Shaka; e isso só deixava os dois ainda mais irritados. Sempre havia provocações e discussões entre eles... Isso até as últimas férias.

-Não pai, e nem vou falar. –Mu finalmente respondeu. Enquanto isso, entrava no MSN.

-Por que não? Eu sei que gosta dele...

-Deve ter sido só um engano. –respondeu.

-Mu, fale com ele. –Shion disse. Mu se irritou, e virou-se novamente para o pai.

-Não pai, nem pensar! Depois da cena que eu vi?! Ele beijando o Ikki na minha frente?! Pra quê?!

-Eu ainda acho que ocorreu um mal entendido... –Shion ponderou.

-Sim pai, teve um mal entendido. Eu achei que ele gostava de mim, esse foi o mal entendido. Mas tudo bem, eu esqueço ele.

-Acha que vai ser tão fácil assim?

-Não deve ser tão difícil. –falou, simplesmente.

-Bem, você quem sabe... Eu vou ver se seu irmão já terminou o trabalho. –disse, saindo. No corredor, Shion sorriu. _Esses dois... Um dia eles se acertam._

Mu olhou novamente para a tela à sua frente. Sentiu um aperto no coração quando viu quem estava on-line. _Ah não, isso só pode ser uma conspiração... _pensou, ao ver o nome de Shaka. _Será que meu pai tem razão? E se eu tentar falar com ele?..._ Mandou um emoticon dizendo "Oi! ♥", mas na mesma hora Shaka ficou off-line.

_Que ódio! Ele me bloqueou! Também, agora definitivamente eu nunca mais falo com ele. Nunca mais! _E puxou o computador da tomada na hora por causa da raiva, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. Ouviu o telefone tocar, e mesmo se odiando por isso, pensou se não poderia ser Shaka o ligando para se justificar ou algo do tipo... Atendeu.

-Alô.

-Oi, Mu. –Não pôde evitar ficar frustrado depois de ouvir a voz de Milo.

-Oi Mi, tudo bem?

-Sim, eu tô bem... Mas...- Milo parecia hesitante. –Você tá bem Mu?

-Mais ou menos...

-Hum... Sabe Mu, eu achei muito estranho... Nem o Shaka e nem o Camus estão falando comigo direito. –disse, parecendo chateado.

-O Shaka acabou de me bloquear no MSN.

-Sério?! –Milo se surpreendeu.

-Sim, e eu ainda tentei falar com ele...

-Nossa... será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim, eu me enganei todo esse tempo...

-Não, Mu... Deve ter algum mal entendido nessa história...

-Ah, todo mundo me diz isso... Eu só sei que não vou falar mais com ele. Cansei! –Mu disse, irritado.

-Mas por que ele ficaria estranho comigo também? Eu sou amigo dele desde criança!

-É, isso é estranho mesmo, mas quem vai entender aquela cabeça loira? –Milo riu um pouco. -... Bom, eu estava de saída. Valeu por ter se preocupado, Mi.

-Ah, não foi nada. Tchau, Mu.

-Tchau.

Mu mentiu. Milo era sem dúvida um de seus melhores amigos, mas ele queria pensar... _Será que pode ter mesmo algum mal entendido? O pior é que eu quero que tenha mesmo... É melhor do que achar que o Shaka me esqueceu assim... Que tudo que aconteceu nessas férias pra ele não foi nada._

_**Continua...**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**N/A:**__ Oi gente! Desculpem se nesse capítulo teve informação demais, mas é que eu queria explicar logo como era a família do Shaka, do Mu, etc. Foi meio que um capítulo apenas para explicar melhor a vida dos dois. _

_Ah, eu usei como base o sistema educacional britânico ok? Pelo que eu li, lá o ano letivo começa em setembro e as férias começam dia 22 de julho e duram todo o mês de agosto. Os sobrenomes deles eu achei em um site que tem nomes ingleses, franceses, etc. Alguma dúvida sobre a história, pode perguntar que eu respondo, até porque o capítulo ficou realmente confuso._

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Kiara Salkys:**__** Oi moça! Você sempre me dá a maior força comentando minhas fics, valeu mesmo. Você conseguiu entender o negócio do "priminho"? É que como o Dohko é tio do Shaka e o Shion (pai do Mu) é namorado dele, o Dohko inventou isso. No próximo capítulo eu vou explicar um pouco do que aconteceu entre o Shaka e o Mu para eles brigarem tá? Super beijo!**_

_**Larry A. K. McDowell:**__** Oieee! É, eu também amooo Linger! Essa música é muito linda! Eu também amo o Mu e o Sha (meus dois anjinhos ). Fico muitoooo feliz de saber que você está gostando. Um beijo!**_

_**Virgo-chan:**__** Adorada Virgo! Que bom que você tá lendo!!! \o/\o/\o/ Pois é, criei coragem de escrever do nosso casal . Também amo a música, é d+++! Beijão!**_

Um beijo hiper gigante pra todo mundo que está lendo!

Obrigada!

**Comentem ok? Se não for muito incômodo. **

_Annie._


	3. Hyde Park

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_**N/A**_ _Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de__**Kurumada**__**Toei**__ e __**Bandai**__ e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Os pensamentos e os __flashbacks__ aparecem em itálico. Os __flashbacks__ aparecerão centralizados._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Domingo, 2 de Setembro, 11:25**

Shaka já tinha se trocado e estava esperando seu tio chegar, tinha certeza que ele ia querer saber porque ele estava estranho e decidiu que ia contar tudo a ele de uma vez. Lembrou-se de um dia em que seu tio ido à sua casa, há mais de um mês atrás...

_**Quinta-feira, 19 de Julho, 18:00**_

_Shaka estava na sala quando ouviu a voz de Dohko vinda da porta de entrada, foi até ele e se surpreendeu após ver quem estava com ele... Sentiu como se estivessem invadindo o seu território._

_-Olá. –Shaka disse, sério._

_-Oi. –Mu disse, olhando para o lado._

_-Olá Shaka! –Shion disse simpático, e Shaka sorriu. Gostava dele, não gostava do filho dele._

_-Shaka, eu vim te fazer um convite. –Dohko disse, e Shaka o olhou curioso. –O que acha de irmos viajar juntos nessas férias? Eu já falei com o seu pai e ele disse que vai viajar para Paris para algumas reuniões da fábrica junto com Rebecca e que você provavelmente ficaria entediado se fosse junto._

_-É, bem... Quem mais vai tio?_

_-O Shion e o Kiki. O Mu infelizmente não quer ir, prefere ir para a casa de um irmão da mãe dele, não é Mu?_

_-Sim. –Mu disse, ainda olhando para o lado._

_-Ah, então eu vou sim! –Shaka disse e Mu o olhou, estreitando os olhos. Shaka apenas sorriu. –Mas para onde vamos? –perguntou. _

_-Um sítio muito bonito de um amigo nosso. –Shion respondeu._

_-Então, está bem._

Sabia muito bem que seu pai também havia percebido que seu comportamento tinha mudado desde que voltara da viagem: primeiro ele estava muito feliz e depois tinha ficado muito quieto, desanimado; porém preferia falar essas coisas com seu tio mesmo. Ontem quando Mu tentara falar com ele no MSN, preferiu bloqueá-lo, não sabia o que ele queria lhe dizer depois de tudo... Ouviu a voz de sua mãe o chamando e desceu para receber o tio.

-Olá Shaka, vamos? –Dohko disse, sorrindo.

-Sim, tio. Mãe, o papai está em casa?

-Sim, mas está no quarto ainda.

-Mas já são 11:30! Que preguiçoso! –Shaka brincou.

-Ei, eu ouvi isso! –seu pai apareceu no topo da escada, sorrindo divertido.

-Seu pai vai conosco, Shaka. –Dohko disse, rindo.

-Sério? –disseram Shaka e Rebecca surpresos. Luke não costumava sair muito.

-Sim, e você vai também Rebecca. –Luke disse, sorrindo.

-Está bem, eu estava mesmo com vontade de sair. –Rebecca respondeu.

-Mas aonde nós vamos? –Shaka perguntou.

-Ao Hyde Park, que tal? –Dohko respondeu.

-Ok.

-Você quer chamar algum amigo, Shaka? –Luke perguntou.

-Bom, eu podia chamar o Camus e o Afrodite... –Shaka disse, pensativo. –Bom, eu vou ligar pro Afrodite. –Shaka se dirigiu ao telefone, e quando a mãe de Afrodite atendeu, ele perguntou:

-Senhora, o Afrodite está?

_-Não Shaka, ele saiu daqui faz uns vinte minutos. _

-Hum...está bem, obrigado. Tchau.

_-Tchau Shaka._

Shaka voltou para perto do tio.

-O Dite não está.

-Não vai ligar pro Camus? –Rebecca perguntou.

-Não... Podemos passar na casa dele?

-Shaka, não é melhor você avisar? –Luke perguntou.

-Que nada, ele não se importa, e se ele ficar pensando muito é capaz dele não ir.

-Então vamos. –Dohko falou, abrindo a porta.

Quando chegaram ao prédio em que Camus morava, Shaka apertou o botão do apartamento e esperou ouvir a voz no interfone.

_-Shaka__, o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que ia sair com o Dohko. –_Camus tinha visto o amigo pela câmera.

-E eu vou, mas você vai também. –Shaka disse, simplesmente.

_-Aonde? _

-Hyde Park.

_-Shaka, eu não sei se..._

-Camus, você vai. Eu não vim aqui à toa, sabia? –Shaka disse, sério.

_-Está bem, Shaka. Vocês querem subir? _

-Não, meus pais vão também, a gente te espera no carro tá?

_-Ok._

Quando Camus desceu e cumprimentou a todos, Shaka lembrou-se de algo e ficou um pouco constrangido.

-Camus, você ia sair com o Milo?

-Não, Shaka. Por que?

-Bom, é que eu falei para você só passar na minha casa mais tarde, então achei que você podia ter marcado de sair com ele.

-Ele me chamou para ir ao Hyde Park também, -Camus sorriu. –mas achei que ia demorar muito para voltar e preferi não ir. Será que nós nos encontramos com ele?

-Acho difícil, o parque é muito grande.

-Realmente.

-Camus, ele foi com quem? –perguntou Shaka, com medo de que Mu pudesse ir também apesar da possibilidade de encontrá-lo ser remota.

-O Afrodite foi também. –Camus respondeu, desviando o olhar. Sabia que Mu tinha ido, mas não ia contar, afinal, podia ser que eles nem se encontrassem.

-Hum, por isso ele não estava em casa. –Shaka disse, mais tranqüilo.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**12:00**

Mu não estava com ânimo nenhum para sair, mas já que seu pai e Milo tinham insistido... Acabavam de chegar ao Hyde Park, percebeu como o parque estava cheio, o que já era de se esperar num dia domingo como aquele, sem sinal de chuva. Passearam um pouco pelo parque até que Shion sugeriu que eles fossem à um dos cafés que havia no parque, afinal, o dia estava um pouco frio. Afrodite e Milo conversavam animadamente e tentavam entretê-lo também, mas ele realmente não estava num bom dia.

Depois, mais ou menos 12:15, eles seguiram para o Serpentine, para dar um passeio de pedalinho. Mu estranhou, seu pai nunca mais tinha feito isso desde que Mu tinha uns dez anos, não entendeu nada. Kiki não quis ir com eles, tinha prometido ir a casa de um amigo, e Shion não se opôs.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**12:20**

Ao chegarem ao Hyde Park, foram a um café. Shaka estranhou, pois parecia que Dohko estava ansioso, quando chegaram ao café ele ficou olhando discretamente a sua volta como se procurasse alguma coisa, ou alguém... Shaka olhou para Camus, e esse também parecia ansisoso. _Mas o que está acontecendo..._ Shaka se lembrou que Milo também tinha vindo ao parque. _Então é isso... Mas e o meu tio? _Depois de uns dez minutos, seguiram para o Serpentine pois Dohko tinha sugerido um passeio de pedalinho.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dohko estava nervoso. Shion tinha feito ele prometer que iria ao parque junto com Shaka, e ele sabia que isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com Mu também. Não sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, só sabia que agora estavam brigados.

Marcaram de se encontrar no café, mas devia ter chegado atrasado já que Shaka tinha passado na casa de Camus no caminho. Então, tinha sugerido que eles fossem ao Serpentine, já que Shion tinha feito aquilo para o caso de que os dois se desencontrassem.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Camus estava preocupado. Não tinha contado a Shaka que Mu tinha vindo ao parque também, e sabia que se por acaso eles se encontrassem, Shaka iria assassiná-lo de uma forma bastante cruel (claro que isso era um exagero sem tamanho).

Percebeu que Shaka estava o observando e deu um sorriso nervoso para ele, o que fez com que Shaka ficasse ainda mais desconfiado. _Ai, eu sou uma anta... Devia ter avisado a ele..._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**12:40**

Shion estava olhando em volta preocupado, estavam em uma fila enorme para alugar um pedalinho. Sabia que Mu estava desconfiado de alguma coisa, afinal, ele tinha ido para uma fila enorme alugar um pedalinho, quando havia outro lugar em que a fila era bem menor, apesar de ser mais caro. _Claro que o Mu ia desconfiar, _pensou Shion reprovando-se, _por que eu estaria preocupado com o preço para alugar um pedalinho?! Ah, mas eu estou mentindo por uma boa causa... _Sorriu repentinamente para o filho, e Mu estranhou mais ainda. _Eu hein, será que meu pai tá ficando maluco? _

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Milo conversava com Afrodite animadamente, mas o seu pensamento estava muito, muito longe. Ficou chateado porque Camus não quis ir com ele ao parque, não sabia porque ele estava estranho com ele. _Será que eu fiz alguma coisa de errado que eu não me lembro? _Mas Milo não demonstrava que estava chateado, afinal, Mu estava mais do que ele... Tentou novamente incluir o amigo na conversa, mas não teve sucesso.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**12:48**

Tinham acabado de chegar ao lugar onde se alugavam os pedalinhos. Luke estranhou o fato de que Dohko tinha feito com que ele fossem a um lugar onde a fila era muito maior, não entendeu nada. _Ele deve estar aprontando alguma... Esse meu irmão. _Luke sorriu.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shaka estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo... Dohko estava muito ansiosoe Camus estava estranho, não o olhava nos olhos... _Será que eles estão tramando alguma? Mas o qu... _Shaka entendeu tudo quando olhou quem estava mais na frente na fila... _Não, não pode ser... _Shaka olhou novamente e viu que Mu ainda não tinha lhe visto, mas Shion sim.

-Tio, fala que você não fez isso comigo... –Shaka falou desconsolável, Dohko apenas o olhou constrangido.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mu se virou para ver o que seu pai estava olhando tanto, e não acreditou no que viu.

-Pai... Eu não acredito nisso. –falou, rangendo os dentes.

-Vocês precisam conversar... –Shion falou calmamente. –Dohko, Luke! –chamou, acenando.

-Pai, não! –Mu falou.

-Venham cá! Eu alugo para todos nós! –falou, sorrindo.

-Eu não mereço isso...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Camus olhava para o amigo preocupado, Shaka ainda não tinha brigado com ele porque estava reclamando com o tio, mas quando Shion os chamou e Dohko começou a puxar Shaka pelo braço, este o olhou com uma cara que Camus começou a pensar que a idéia de Shaka o matar cruelmente não era tão absurda assim.

-Desculpa, Sha... –falou, baixinho.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Milo viu Camus vindo até ele e não soube direito o que dizer... Aliás, não sabia se devia dizer alguma coisa, parecia que ele estava bravo com ele... Quando Camus chegou próximo a ele, Milo abaixou o rosto.

-Oi, Milo. –ouviu aquela voz com aquele sotaque francês tão lindinho e levantou o rosto, dando um sorriso tão lindo que Camus não resistiu e acabou sorrindo também.

-Oi, Camus! –disse, animado.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shaka não sabia o que fazer, olhou para trás em busca de alguma salvação. Foi quando viu... _Ufa!_, pensou sorrindo.

Mu quis ver porque Shaka tinha sorrido daquela forma e olhou para a direção que ele estava olhando. _Ah, não! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?!_, pensou, inconformado.

Milo ficou curioso e olhou também. _Ai meu Deus, isso não vai dar certo... _

Camus não acreditou. _Mon Dieu, eu realmente não devia ter saído de casa hoje..._ olhou para Milo. _Ah, talvez devesse sim..._

_Gente, agora que a coisa desanda de vez... _Afrodite pensou, olhando para Shaka e Mu, nervoso.

_Eu não estou gostando nada, nada da cara do Shaka... _Dohko pensou. _No que esse garoto tá pensando?_

_Ah, foi tudo por água abaixo... _Shion pensou, após olhar.

Luke olhou de Shaka para Mu, e olhou para quem o filho estava olhando. _O Mu está com ciúmes?, _Luke sorriu. _Agora estou começando a entender..._

-Ikki, vem cá! –Shaka disse, sorrindo.

_**Continua...**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hyde Park: **Hyde Park é um parque localizado no centro de Londres. Junto com o _Kesington Gardens, _que fica adjacente, ele forma uma das maiores áreas verdes da cidade, com 2.5 km² de extensão.

**Serpentine: **Lago que atravessa o Hyde Park.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_Oi gente, pelo menos nesse capítulo eles se encontraram, não é? Apesar de não ter acontecido nada demais... Mas no próximo capítulo eu tento compensar um pouco..._

_Ah, eu fiquei chateada... Só recebi uma review no __segundo capítulo, que triste... '(_

**AgradecimentO:**

**Kiara Salkys: **_Oi Kiara! Pelo menos eu recebi uma review sua! D Obrigada! Nessa história é Camus e Milo mesmo tá? XD Bom, o Camus e o Milo não planejaram nada... mas em compensação o Shion...Desculpa, mas nem deu para explicar como começou essa história do Shaka e do Mu direito, mas eu vou contando o que aconteceu em flashbacks ok? Beijo hiper giganteso!_

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**Beijão!**

**Annie.**


	4. Hyde Park II

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_**N/A**_ _Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de __**Kurumada, Toei**__ e __**Bandai**__ e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Os __**pensamentos**__ e os __**flashbacks**__ aparecem em __**itálico**__. Os __**flashbacks**__ aparecerão __**centralizados.**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Domingo, 2 de Setembro**

-Oi. –Ikki disse, aproximando-se e cumprimentou a todos, para Mu só se deu ao trabalho de fazer um leve aceno que o outro respondeu com um resmungo. Ikki estranhou o fato de Mu estar ali, puxou Shaka levemente pelo braço e se afastaram do grupo discretamente.

-Ikki, nossa, que bom que você apareceu. –Shaka disse.

-Eu digo o mesmo pra você. Meu irmão queria sair com o Hyoga e os meus pais pediram para que eu viesse junto, e até agora eu estava lá segurando vela. Mas o que está havendo? Não entendi nada quando vi você e o Mu juntos.

-Bom... Eu marquei de sair com o meu tio, aí ele insistiu para que nós viéssemos aqui e "por coincidência" nos encontramos com o Mu. –Shaka disse, sarcástico.

Ikki riu da cara irritada do amigo. –Quer dizer então que o seu tio armou para vocês se encontrarem?

-O meu tio e o Shion, com certeza. Não sei se o Camus, o Milo e o Dite têm a ver... Mas o Mu ficou tão surpreso quanto eu. –Shaka explicou.

-Ei, vocês dois venham cá! –Luke chamou. –Nós vamos ter que nos dividir pra saber quem vai com quem, certo?

-Eu vou com o Ikki. –Shaka disse, e Mu sentiu o sangue ferver. –Você vai com o Milo, né Camus?

-Bem... posso ir com você, Milo?

-É lógico. –Milo respondeu rápido.

O grupo se dividiu assim: Shaka e Ikki; Milo e Camus; Dohko e Shion; Luke e Rebecca; e Mu e Afrodite.

-Shaka, se você tá aprontando alguma coisa me fala, pra dessa vez eu já ficar preparado. –Ikki disse, quando os dois já estavam no meio do lago.

-Relaxa, Ikki, não vou fazer nada, ok? Mas é claro que eu não ia dar o passeio com o Mu, óbvio que não. E com certeza essa era a intenção... –Shaka disse, irritado. –Mas eu também não ia deixar de dar um empurrãozinho para ver se um certo casalzinho se acerta. –disse sorrindo, e Ikki também sorriu.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Camus... eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? –Milo perguntou, olhando para baixo.

-Claro. –respondeu, curioso.

-Você... você... –levantou o rosto e encarou o aquariano. –está com raiva de mim?

Camus ficou surpreso com a pergunta, olhou para Milo e percebeu que ele tinha abaixado o rosto novamente e parecia nervoso. –Não, Mi, eu não estou bravo com você. –disse, sorrindo e tocando no ombro do escorpiano, fazendo com que ele voltasse a olhá-lo.

-Verdade? –Milo perguntou, sorrindo aliviado.

-Sim.

-Que bom... –disse, um pouco mais contido. –Bem, como foi na França?

-Ah, foi bom... Eu queria que você tivesse ido. –Camus disse, olhando para o outro lado.

Milo sorriu. –Eu também queria ter ido, pena que não deu...

Milo lembrou-se de quando o amigo tinha lhe convidado para viajar com ele para Paris no último dia de aula antes das férias que aliás foi um dia muito movimentado...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Flashback**

_**Sexta-feira, 20 de Julho, Aster's School **_

_Desviou de Saga que vinha para marcá-lo: -Mu! –Milo chamou, e jogou a bola para o amigo, rapidamente._

_Mu recebeu o passe brilhantemente e quando se virou para arremessar a bola para o gol percebeu que Shaka estava a sua frente para roubar a bola. Sorriu ao ter uma idéia... Esperou Shaka chegar perto para lhe marcar e bateu a bola no chão, dando um drible sensacional, e arremessou a bola com destino certo. _

_-Isso aí! –viu Shura comemorar o gol que Sorento não tinha conseguido defender. Mu correu e deu um abraço em Milo, rindo e olhou desafiador para Shaka._

_Ouviu um apito. –Isso, gente, muito bom. –disse o professor Julian, cumprimentando Mu e Shaka, os capitães. –Ótimo jogo. _

_Shaka olhou desanimado para o placar final do jogo de handebol que marcava 12 a 9. Olhou para Mu e viu o sorrisinho vitorioso que este não fazia a menor questão de esconder. __**Ai que ódio...,**__ pensou._

_-Calma, Shaka. –ouviu a voz de Camus ao seu lado. –Ainda temos o jogo de vôlei mais tarde, se esqueceu? –Shaka assentiu, um pouso mais conformado. _

_-Tchau, __**priminho. **__Nos vemos mais tarde, ok? –disse Mu, sorrindo. _

_-Claro, __**priminho, **__pode esperar. –disse, irônico. _

_**Mais tarde no mesmo dia...**_

_Camus estava no saque... Marin defendeu e passou para Mu que levantou para Milo que atacou, mas do outro lado da rede Saga conseguiu defender e passar para Shaka que jogou a bola direto para a quadra adversária de segunda, que caiu bem na frente de Mu que ficou possesso consigo mesmo. _

_Ouviu-se um apito como o de mais cedo e o professor Julian entrou na quadra cumprimentando novamente a todos. Dessa vez os papéis se inverteram... Shaka olhou para o placar orgulhoso e Mu desolado, lá estava: 3 sets a 1. _

_Milo se aproximou de Camus para cumprimentá-lo enquanto iam para o vestiário. –E então? O que achou?_

_-Ah, foi bom... Cada sala ganhou uma. Foi assim o ano todo... _

_-É, mas o Mu não está feliz... –disse Milo, rindo discretamente do amigo. _

_-Ah, normal... Ele e o Sha são assim, fazer o quê? –Camus depois de um tempo ficou repentinamente vermelho. –Milo, eu vou viajar para Paris com os meus pais... Você quer ir comigo? Eles disseram que eu podia chamar alguém se quisesse... _

_Milo deixou transparecer sua decepção. –Não vai dar... É que eu vou com os meus pais para Grécia, sabe? É que eu prometi para a minha avó... E conhecendo-a como a conheço, se eu não for ela vai reclamar comigo até depois da morte! –Camus riu, apesar de ter ficado triste porque o Milo não poderia viajar com ele. –Você... não pode ir comigo pra Grécia? –Milo perguntou mais animado, mas Camus negou com a cabeça._

_-Não, minha mãe não me deixa viajar se não for com ela e com o meu pai. _

_-Hum... _

_-Ô Milo, vem cá! –ouviu Kanon o chamando. _

_-Tchau. Até depois das férias. –Camus disse, chateado._

_-Por que? Você já vai? _

_-Sim, meu pai veio me buscar... Eu tenho que arrumar minha mala, vou viajar amanhã. _

_-Bom, então... tchau. –Virou-se para ir ao vestiário, mas no meio do caminho voltou correndo até o amigo que já ia se dirigindo para a saída. –Camus! _

_-Hum? –correu e o abraçou. Camus ficou envergonhado, mas passado o estado de surpresa abraçou o outro. Milo se afastou do abraço depois de algum tempo e saiu correndo em direção ao vestiário. _

_Chegando lá, encontrou os colegas de sala sentados em um grande banco que havia entre os armários (Leia-se: _Mu, Alberich, Shura, Aldebaran, Máscara, Kanon e Orfeu.) _. Alguns chateados, outros empolgados pelas férias. _

_-Milo, o que você acha da garota nova da sala? A Hilda. –Kanon falou. _

_-Ah, ela é bonita... Por quê? _

_-É que a gente tá discutindo quem vai conquistar ela... –Shura disse, rindo._

_-Isso não é justo! Eu vi primeiro! –Mu disse, e os outros riram. _

_-Me perdoem, mas não é ela que tem que decidir? –Orfeu perguntou, rindo._

_-É o seguinte, a gente tá discutindo quem vai ter o direito de conquistar ela, sabe, pra não dar briga depois... _

_-Gente, tem mais meninas na escola... –Milo disse, rindo._

_-Bom, vejamos... –Máscara disse, pensativo. –A Thetis namora o Sorento... A Marin e o Olia logo, logo vão começar a namorar... Com a Shina, ninguém mexe... Se alguém tentar ficar com a Pandora, o Radamanthys mata... A irmã mais nova da Hilda, não sei como ainda não ficou com o Hagen... A Eurídice é namorada do Orfeu... E as outras garotas interessantes também estão comprometidas, nem preciso continuar a listar certo? _

_-Ok, está certo. _

_-Mas eu vi primeiro! –Mu disse. –Eu tenho o direito. _

_-Eu tenho uma idéia! –Alberich disse, levantando-se._

_-Lá vem... –Shura disse, e Alberich olhou feio para ele._

_-Bem... Que tal uma aposta? –Alberich sugeriu. –Se o Mu ganhar, ninguém mais pode tentar conquistar a Hilda. _

_-Que tipo de aposta? –Mu perguntou._

_-Tem que ser algo difícil. –Shura disse._

_-Hum... O Mu podia tentar conquistar... o Shaka! –sugeriu Alberich. Os outros arregalaram os olhos. _

_-Alberich, eu disse __**difícil**__... Não __**impossível!**_

_-Não é impossível..._

_-É sim, o Shaka odeia o Mu! –Milo lembrou._

_-Hahaha... Do ódio pro amor é um passo. –Kanon disse, rindo. _

_-Engraçadinho! Nem pensar... Eu não vou fazer isso. –Mu falou indignado. _

_-O que é Mu? Você só precisa dar um beijo nele na nossa frente, uma semana antes das férias acabarem lá na lanchonete, sem que ele te empurre ou te bata depois, não é difícil. –Alberich desafiou. - Não confia no seu charme não, é?_

_-Você está me desafiando? –Mu perguntou, nervoso._

_-Quem sabe..._

_-Mu, eu não acho que é uma boa idéia... –Milo tentou argumentar. _

_-Está bem então, Alberich. Mas eu não sei nem se vou querer, não quero estragar minhas férias com aquele idiota... _

_-Mu... –Milo tentou dizer. _

_-Está bem, se quiser não tente, se achar que o prêmio não vale a pena... Para mim, tanto faz. –Alberich disse._

_-Está bem, eu vou pensar no assunto... –Mu disse._

**Fim do Flashback**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Depois do passeio de pedalinho, Mu estava pensando em uma forma de se vingar de Shaka. Já não bastava o que ele tinha feito na lanchonete?! Tinha que ficar andando pra cima e pra baixo com Ikki?! Ele ia ver só... Ele estava pensando em uma forma de se vingar quando viu que Shaka tinha ficado sozinho enquanto Ikki ia falar com o irmão (_Finalmente!, _pensou); e decidiu que ia até lá fazer alguma coisa... Ele não sabia o que faria, mas faria. Viu que estavam todos distraídos, inclusive Shaka que estava sentado em um banco próximo a uma árvore bebendo água em uma garrafa, e se aproximou sem que ele o visse. Sentou no banco junto a ele, e quando Shaka o viu cuspiu a água e derramou um pouco da água da garrafa em cima da roupa. Mu riu.

-Relaxa Shaka, eu não mordo sabia?

-O que você quer? –disse Shaka, se levantando e jogando a garrafa num lixo próximo.

Mu se irritou e levantou-se também. –O quê que é? O que eu te fiz? Eu que tinha motivos para estar bravo.

-Ah, não se faça de vítima! –Shaka disse irritado.

-Eu não estou me fazendo de vítima! –Mu disse, indignado. -Você... você... Ah, Shaka, eu não te entendo sabia? –Shaka bufou. –O que foi? Por que você ficou comigo hein? –Mu perguntou. –Foi para fazer ciúmes para aquele idiota do Ikki?

Shaka se surpreendeu com o que o outro disse. Claro que não tinha sido isso, Ikki era apenas seu amigo, já tinham ficado uma vez, é verdade, mas não teve importância para nenhum dos dois. Ia dizer que não tinha nada a ver, mas mudou de idéia... Ia ferir o orgulho de Mu (N/A: Virginianos são vingativos, gente... Hihihihehehehehahahaha... # _pegando emprestada a risada maligna do Saga_# ).

-Foi isso sim, Mu. Ou você acha _mesmo _que eu ia me interessar por você? –disse, mas não conseguiu olhá-lo diretamente.

Mu no início se sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido por uma dor tão forte que não conseguia suportar e seus olhos lacrimejaram, mas depois sentiu uma raiva tão grande que superou a dor. Puxou Shaka com força pelo braço e o empurrou com tudo contra a árvore, sentiu uma ponta de remorso quando ouviu a cabeça dele bater contra a árvore, mas logo passou. –Você está mentindo! –acusou.

Shaka se assustou, mas se recuperou e respondeu, ainda sem olhá-lo diretamente: -Não, não estou, mas se você não quer acreditar, para mim não faz diferença.

-Então olha nos meus olhos e diz que foi tudo uma farsa! -disse empurrando-o com mais força contra a árvore, e, sem perceber aproximando-se mais dele. –Diz, Shaka!

Shaka levantou os olhos para dizer, mas... não conseguiu. Encontrou Mu olhando-o com os olhos verdes acusadores... Aqueles olhos... Estremeceu. –Me... me solta, Mu. –disse, tentando empurrá-lo.

-Não... –Mu também se sentiu estranho ao sentir novamente Shaka tão próximo a ele e olhando-o com aqueles lindos olhos azuis que o fascinavam, encantavam.._. Enfeitiçavam. _–Diz, Shaka. –mas sua voz tremeu.

-Me solta, por favor... –pediu, olhando-o suplicante. Não estava gostando do que estava sentindo, de ter Mu tão perto dele de novo... E principalmente, não estava gostando do jeito que ele o olhava, desse jeito, ia acabar se rendendo...

-Não, quero ver se está dizendo a verdade... –Disse devagar, e, sem mais demora, o beijou desesperadamente. Shaka até tentou não corresponder, mas não conseguiu... Sabia que não conseguiria. Mu soltou os braços de Shaka que estivera segurando até então e pôs um braço em volta de sua cintura e a sua mão na sua nuca, segurando-o firmemente junto a ele. Shaka abraçou-o e abriu os lábios quando Mu passou a língua sobre eles pedindo passagem. Deixou que ele explorasse sua boca por um tempo, mas depois empurrou a sua língua contra a dele fazendo Mu gemer entre o beijo e puxá-lo ainda mais junto a ele. Mu já estava enlouquecendo, deliciado com aquela boca e com a sensação de tê-lo novamente junto a si. Já Shaka não conseguia resistir, nunca conseguia, adorava ficar envolvido naquela luta entre as duas bocas, perdia a razão, o controle, não adiantava...

-Shaka! Shaka! –a voz de Luke quebrou o encanto, e eles finalmente se soltaram. Olharam-se... Os lábios vermelhos, as bochechas levemente rosadas, a respiração ofegante...

Shaka se soltou dos braços de Mu, mas decidiu que se não saísse de lá rápido ia acabar agarrando-o de novo... Correu, deixando Mu um tanto perdido, mas parou e virou-se para trás fazendo com que a expectativa crescesse dentro dele, mas Shaka simplesmente disse, parecendo desamparado: –Não faz... Não faz mais isso... –pediu e voltou a correr de encontro ao pai que o esperava para irem almoçar, e não tinha visto nada do que tinha acontecido um pouco antes.

_Não Shaka, não posso atender ao seu pedido... Ainda tenho motivos para tentar..._ , pensou feliz e foi também atrás do pai.

_**Continua...**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_Bom, demorei para postar esse capítulo, mas aí está ele... E até teve um beijinho no final. Eu não vou prometer que vou postar rápido, porque vai que eu não cumpro né? Mas reviews ajudam. XD_

_Lá no flashback teve um jogo de handebol e um de vôlei. No de vôlei, eu falei da jogada de "segunda", quem já viu um jogo de vôlei deve saber o que é, mas vou tentar explicar: é quando o levantador ao invés de passar a bola para o atacante joga a bola direto para a quadra adversária, enganando a defesa, é um ponto muito comemorado, como se fosse um drible, digamos. _

_**Agradecimentos as reviews: **_

**Kiara Salkys:**_Oi querida! Hehehe, é, o plano em si não adiantou muita coisa. Mas o Muzinho (para sorte nossa) é insistente e não desiste fácil, não. Por isso que eu gosto dele... Já o Sha... Bom, virginianos são complicados mesmo né? Fazer o quê... Super beijo!_

**Danoninho:**_ Olá! Que boooom que você está gostando! Fico muito contente, viu? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, aliás, espero que leia o capítulo, já que eu demorei tanto para atualizar. Beijão!_

**Virgo-chan: **_Minha digimadrinha querida! Demorei para atualizar né? Espero que goste do capítulo, e não precisa ficar se desculpando pela demora em comentar! Fico muito feliz que comente e, se não der para comentar, fico super feliz só de você ler, amiga. XD Tadinho do Ikki, madrinha, você não gosta dele mesmo né? Beijo imenso! _

**Comentem por favor, **

**Beijos e Obrigada por lerem!**

**Annie.**


	5. O início

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_**N/A**_ _Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de __**Kurumada, Toei**__ e __**Bandai**__ e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Os __**pensamentos**__ e os __**flashbacks**__ aparecem em __**itálico**__. Os __**flashbacks**__ aparecerão __**centralizados.**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Domingo, 2 de Setembro**

No momento em que viu Shaka saindo detrás de algumas árvores um pouco vermelho e afobado, Ikki percebeu que algo havia acontecido, embora não conseguisse decifrar direito a expressão do amigo... Ele parecia meio perdido na verdade. Já ia desviar os olhos quando viu Mu saindo do mesmo lugar. _É, _pensou, _certamente algo aconteceu... _

Todos passearam mais algum tempo pelo parque e quando se dirigiam para uma das saídas, Ikki finalmente conseguiu ficar sozinho com o amigo. Mu, Afrodite, Milo e Camus seguiam na frente do grupo. Um pouco à frente de onde Shaka e Ikki se encontravam, conversavam os pais de Shaka, Dohko e Shion.

-E então? –perguntou.

-E então o quê? –Shaka devolveu a pergunta.

-O que aconteceu entre você e o Mu agora há pouco?

Shaka enrubesceu na mesma hora, e mais ainda quando Mu olhou diretamente para onde estavam, passando os olhos de Shaka para Ikki, lançando a este um olhar que parecia ser de desafio.

-Agora nem adianta você negar porque eu tenho _certeza _que aconteceu alguma coisa, principalmente depois da cara que você e o Mu fizeram agora. –Ikki completou.

-Tá bom, vai. –disse, resignado. Depois, olhando para o lado, continuou baixinho. –O Mu me beijou.

-O QUE?! –todos se voltaram para os dois, assustados. Shaka lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

-Se eu quisesse anunciar, usava um alto-falante, Ikki.

-Tá, tá, desculpa. Foi a surpresa. Mas você deixou ele te beijar?

-Não... –Ikki olhou-o desconfiado. –Bom, sim... Ah, não foi minha culpa e eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto.

-Ok, relaxa. Preparado? –Shaka olhou-o confuso. –Darrr... Amanhã começam as aulas! Ficou lento assim por um beijinho?

-Ah, não enche, seu chato. Eu me esqueci! Nossa, tenho que confessar que estou com saudades da escola... Faz tempo que não revejo todos os meus amigos.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Flashback**

_**Domingo, 22 de Julho **_

_**Lanchonete, 10:00**_

_Estavam na lanchonete: Shaka, Milo, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Aiolia, Aldebaran, Afrodite, Máscara, Mu, Orfeu e Sorento. Camus já havia viajado para a França, e Ikki também, para o Japão. O encontro era uma despedida, já que a maioria só iria se ver novamente após o início das aulas._

_-Shaka, você vai viajar para onde? –Sorento perguntou._

_-Eu vou viajar com o meu tio e o Shion para o sítio de um amigo deles._

_Milo olhou para Mu com uma sobrancelha erguida, que apenas sorriu discretamente. Shaka percebeu e estranhou o sorriso, porém, como Mu já havia dito que não iria com eles, não se preocupou muito. _

_-Quando você vai, Shaka? –Kanon perguntou._

_-Hoje mesmo. Já preparei minha mala ontem. E você e o Saga? _

_-Ah, nossos pais vão viajar hoje a negócios, mas nós preferimos ficar aqui mesmo. –respondeu._

_-Vamos, Kanon? Temos que nos despedir deles. –Saga disse, levantando-se. _

_-Sim. Tchau, pessoal._

_-Tchau, Shaka, boa viagem. Tchau pra vocês!_

_**oOo**_

_Os gêmeos seguiam pela rua em direção a casa. Quando estavam um pouco distantes da lanchonete, Kanon puxou Saga atrás de uma árvore e o beijou. Saga o empurrou, assustado._

_-O que foi? –Kanon perguntou, rindo._

_-Você é louco? Já imaginou se nos encontram?_

_-Ah, Saga, para mim, a maioria dos nossos amigos já desconfiam. –disse, despreocupadamente, encostando-se a árvore._

_-Acha mesmo? –Saga perguntou. O outro fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. –Eu também acho... –disse, pensativo. –Mas, de qualquer forma, se nossos pais descobrissem, iriam nos separar, você sabe disso._

_Eram filhos de pais gregos, que tinha ido para a Inglaterra com o objetivo de ampliar os negócios e acabaram ficando permanentemente. Isso já fazia três anos._

_-Sim. Eles já não aprovam esse tipo de relação, imagina entre nós dois. –concordou, um pouco entristecido. –Bom, -começou, mais animado. –eles vão viajar agora, e nós vamos ficar sozinhos. –aproximou-se do irmão. _

_-Sai pra lá, Kanon. –Saga disse, rindo e dando um passo para trás. O irmão resmungou alguma coisa em grego. –Nós vamos ter que tomar cuidado mesmo assim, -continuou, sério. –se algum dos empregados visse nós nos beijando ou desconfiasse, certamente contaria. _

_-Ah, tá bom. –disse, entediado. - Agora eu quero um beijinho. –pediu sorrindo, e o irmão riu novamente. _

_-Você não tem jeito mesmo. –Kanon sorriu mais ainda. –Vem cá enquanto não tem ninguém vendo. –Beijaram-se. _

_Milo, que estava saindo naquele momento da lanchonete, viu e entrou novamente empurrando Mu, que o seguia novamente para o interior da lanchonete. _

_-O que foi? –Mu perguntou, assustado._

_-O Kanon e o Saga estão se beijando lá fora. _

_-E o quê que tem? Eu já devo ter visto eles se beijando, umas... 500 vezes. –Milo riu._

_-Eu também, mas deixa eles pensarem que ninguém sabe. Se bem que eu acho que eles se escondem por causa dos pais. _

_-É._

_-Mudando de assunto, você não está levando a sério aquela aposta, não é? –disse, baixinho. Mu sorriu. –Mu, é sério, isso é perigoso e o Shaka é meu amigo, não quero que ele fique chateado._

_-Ah, Milo, relaxa... Você acha __**mesmo **__que o Shaka se apaixonaria por mim?Você anda vendo muitos filmes, não acha? Além disso, eu não sei. Vou decidir nessa viagem. Se eu achar que vale a pena... –Milo lançou-lhe um olhar nervoso. -É só eu convencer o Shaka, o que por si só já é praticamente impossível, não precisa passar disso. _

_-Mas o Shaka sabe que você vai? _

_-Não, -Mu riu. –certamente vai ser uma surpresa..._

_**oOo**_

_**Mais tarde, no mesmo dia... **_

_-Tchau pai, tchau mãe. –Shaka dizia enquanto dirigia-se ao carro onde viajariam, com um canudo na boca, uma lata de coca-cola em uma mão e uma mala em outra._

_Viu o tio sentado ao volante e Shion ao lado dele. Os vidros de trás se encontravam fechados._

_-Olá tio, oi Shion. –os dois acenaram para ele._

_-Entra aí, Shaka. _

_Shaka abriu a porta, mas não entrou. Queria dar um último abraço no pai que tinha ido cumprimentar a todos, abraçou-o e, tomando um último gole do refrigerante, entregou a latinha a ele. Antes de entrar no carro, deu uma olhada para cumprimentar Kiki enquanto o pai guardava a mala no porta-malas. O susto que levou fez com que cuspisse toda a coca na calçada. _

_-Oi Shaka! –Mu disse, sorrindo. –Entra aí! _

_-__**Tio.**__ -Shaka disse, dirigindo-se para trás do carro, onde Dohko estava com Luke._

_-Não foi minha culpa! –Dohko disse, levantando os braços. –Eu só soube hoje que o Mu tinha mudado de idéia. _

"_Eu não acredito, não pode ser verdade..." Dizia para si mesmo, enquanto entrava no carro. "O que eu fiz para merecer isso?" pensou, olhando para cima._

_**oOo**_

_**No sítio, 15:30**_

_Foram recebidos pelo dono do sítio. Sítio? O lugar era enorme! _

_-Dohko, Shion! __Finalmente vocês vieram. –era um homem alto, forte, loiro que aparentava ter pouco mais que quarenta anos. _

_-Peter! Há quanto tempo. –Dohko abraçou o homem, sorrindo. Shion _

_fez o mesmo logo depois._

_-Sejam bem vindos. E os garotos, quem são?_

_-Estes são Mu e Kiki, meus filhos. E esse é o Shaka, sobrinho do Dohko. –apresentou Shion, apontando com a mão para cada um respectivamente. _

_-Olá, espero que se divirtam. Vamos entrar, comer um lanche, que eu preparei um passeio a cavalo para nós depois._

_Lancharam, conheceram a mulher de Peter, Rose, e seus dois filhos Lucy e Jean. Mais ou menos 17:00, saíram para montar. Todos, inclusive Kiki, faziam equitação, então Peter pediu a um dos empregados que colocassem alguns pequenos obstáculos. O lugar era realmente muito bonito. Mu e Shion se saíram muito bem, eram os que tinham mais tempo de prática. Shaka preferiu voltar para a casa após algum tempo, sentia-se cansado e Mu foi também, não iria perder a oportunidade de poder irritá-lo o máximo possível. Ao ver que Mu o acompanharia, Shaka bufou irritado e Mu sorriu._

_-O que rola ali, hein? –perguntou Peter, ao ver os meninos se afastando. Tinha percebido a hostilidade que havia entre os dois após observá-los durante algum tempo._

_-Ah, eles não se entendem muito bem... –Dohko disse, sorrindo._

_-Hum, e eles não ficaram chateados pelo relacionamento entre vocês dois?_

_-Ah, não, eles até apóiam. –Shion disse, rindo. –Mas se evitam o máximo que podem. Não sei o que deu no Mu, parece que ele está decidido a irritar o Shaka._

_-Isso vai ser divertido. –Peter comentou._

_**oOo**_

_-Shaka, o que você está achando da viagem? –Mu tinha decidido sondar o terreno para ver se tinha chance de ganhar ou não a aposta. _

_Tinha chovido e havia algumas poças de lama pela trilha até a casa. _

_-Mu por que você quis vir, hein?_

_-Ai, calma Shaka, assim vou achar que está incomodado com a minha presença. –Mu disse, sarcasticamente. –Eu mudei de idéia, não posso?_

_Shaka achou melhor mudar de assunto. Era melhor tentar conversar pacificamente, do que ficar discutindo. Não mudaria nada mesmo. _

_-Faz tempo que você pratica equitação?_

_-Sim, praticamente desde que nasci. –Mu disse, rindo. –Mas não se preocupe Shaka, eu sei que eu sou demais, mas um dia você chega pelo menos aos meus pés. –disse, brincando e estufando o peito. _

_O que se seguiu foi algo inacreditável. Quando Shaka estava pronto a rebater o comentário de Mu, este estava tão ocupado se gabando que não percebeu a poça de lama um pouco mais funda que havia no caminho e acabou caindo sentado dentro dela. Shaka começou a rir descontroladamente, mas Mu para se vingar, acabou dando uma rasteira em Shaka que caiu de joelhos espirrando lama em seu próprio rosto. Agora Mu que começou a rir dele, pelo menos só sua calça estava suja. Shaka levantou-se irritado, e Mu o seguiu. _

_-Desculpa, Shaka, mas não precisa ficar chateado. Quem mandou você rir da minha cara? _

_-Não fui eu que te derrubei, e se fosse no meu caso, você teria rido ainda mais. _

_-E depois que eu risse você faria a mesma coisa que eu fiz. –Mu disse, mas Shaka começou a andar ainda mais rápido à sua frente. Odiava parecer um bobo na frente de Mu, e o pior era que __**sempre**__ que pagava um mico era na frente dele. Sentia-se estranhamente inseguro com aquele ariano por perto. _

_Mu começou a andar mais rápido para acompanhar o loiro, que por sinal também estava com os cabelos um pouco sujos. –Desculpa, Shaka. –Mu pediu novamente, segurando o seu braço. Shaka virou-se e Mu não pôde evitar e começou a rir novamente ao olhar para o rosto sujo do outro. Shaka resmungou alguma coisa e ia começar a andar quando Mu segurou-o novamente, agora apenas sorrindo de leve, o que irritou ainda mais Shaka. _

_-O que você quer?_

_-Me deixa pelo menos limpar o seu rosto. –Mu tirou um lenço de um dos bolsos da parte de cima da roupa, que não estava suja e começou a limpar o rosto do virginiano, que lhe tomou o lenço e começou a limpar o próprio rosto sozinho. _

_-Obrigado. –Shaka disse ainda irritado, mas ao mexer um pouco a cabeça uma mecha do cabelo loiro que estava suja passou para frente do seu rosto, sujando-o novamente. Shaka ficou irritado e tentou tirar a mecha sujando um pouco mais o rosto, e zangando-se mais ainda. __**Por que esse tipo de coisa **__**sempre**__** acontece quando o Mu está por perto?!**__, pensou exasperado._

_Mu resolveu ajudá-lo já que era por sua culpa que o loiro estava daquela forma. Tirou a mecha com cuidado para não lhe sujar ainda mais. Depois, passou a mão na bochecha do loiro, tentando limpar a parte que tinha sido suja pelo cabelo. Tirou a mão e viu que tinha conseguido limpar praticamente tudo, percebeu, olhando para Shaka, que a respiração dele estava um pouco mais acelerada. Pensou se tinha sido por sua causa. Colocou novamente a mão no mesmo lugar, fazendo um carinho leve com o polegar, ainda com a desculpa de limpar o rosto do loiro. Sentiu sua respiração ficar ainda mais acelerada, e aproximou-se. Shaka bruscamente se afastou._

_-Melhor eu ir para c-casa. –disse, se sentindo um pouco estranho. Tentou colocar um tom mais ríspido e frio na voz... e conseguiu. –Depois do que você fez preciso tomar um banho o mais rápido possível. –começou a andar rápido._

_Mu continuou parado durante algum tempo, pensando. Aquilo tinha sido estranho. Shaka parecera tão... perdido, e ele mesmo sentira uma sensação estranha. Preferiu pensar de uma forma mais prática. __**Talvez eu tenha uma chance de ganhar essa aposta... **__Começou andar lentamente até a casa, era melhor que Shaka ficasse sozinho por enquanto._

**Fim do Flashback**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_**E do capítulo também... **_**xD**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_Ahhh, finalmente um capítulo novo! Irresponsabilidade minha, desculpem. Esse capítulo foi mais em flashback e acho que os próximos também vão ser assim. Eu já tinha algumas cenas do capítulo na cabeça, mas encaixar na história é meio complicado, porque tem que fazer sentido, certo?_

_**Agradecimentos às reviews das minhas queridas:**_

**Kiara Salkys:**_Hello my dear! __ É, agora já tá dando pra saber mais ou menos o que aconteceu né? É um rolo enorme, mas aos poucos eu vou explicando o que aconteceu. Só espero que você não tenha desistido da fic, e tenha paciência pra ler os próximos capítulos. Ah, ninguém resiste ao meu Muzinho! xD Obrigada pela review. Beijão!_

**Virgo-chan: **_Oi! É, o Muzinho é demais \o/. Sim, sim, você acertou. Eu vou explicando no decorrer da história o que aconteceu. Olha, nesse capítulo não teve Camus e Milo, mas pelo menos o Saga apareceu xD! Agora mudando de assunto: Obrigada pelos parabéns e feliz aniversário atrasado pra você também! (Bem atrasado diga-se de passagem ) Mtas Felicidades, tudo de bom! D E é claro que você continua sendo minha madrinha, claro que sim: D Quanto a minha prima, ela não escreve não, diz ela que é porque não tem tanta imaginação assim. Mas tem sim, é desculpa dela. É que ela não tem PC também. Super beijo gigante! Espero que seu níver tenha sido tão especial quanto você!!! _

**Beijos para todos que estão lendo! Perdão pela demora!**

**Agradeço a todos que lêem, e se alguém quiser mandar review, eu agradeceria. **

_**Annie.**_


	6. Escola, Machucado, Beijo

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_N/A_: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de _Kurumada, Toei e Bandai e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**Segunda-feira, 3 de setembro**_

-É só mais um ano letivo como outro qualquer... –tentava se convencer Mu, enquanto terminava de arrumar o uniforme antes de descer para tomar café da manhã.

Estava nervoso. Desde que entrara na escola, era sempre a mesma coisa: ele provocava Shaka, Shaka revidava, então ele não querendo "perder" o "jogo" se vingava, aí Shaka vingava-se de uma forma ainda pior... E assim continuava o ano inteiro. Mas aquele ano seria diferente, restava saber se para melhor ou para pior...

Olhou-se no espelho novamente. Estava horrível. Claro que isso somente na mente do ariano, na verdade ele estava sim muito bonito. Mas não sabia como seria quando encontrasse o virginiano no colégio... Como devia reagir? O mais engraçado é que mesmo nos anos anteriores os dois não se suportando, sempre se cumprimentavam. Claro que da forma deles... Provocações, na verdade. Mas enfim, era uma forma deles se cumprimentarem.

Mas e agora? O que faria? É claro que ele não desistiria assim tão fácil, até porque depois daquele beijo, ele não tinha dúvidas que Shaka sentia alguma coisa por ele. Se não, não teria lhe correspondido certo? Bom, meio certo, pensou um pouco desanimado. Afinal, as coisas com o loiro nunca eram assim tão certas. Algumas vezes, tomava atitudes tão inesperadas que chegavam a assustar. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém tão complicado!

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Shaka se arrumava sem pressa. Tinha acordado cedo. Já tinha tomado café, tomado banho, tinha arrumado suas coisas... Já tinha feito tudo o que era preciso, e agora penteava os cabelos com um certo descaso. Estava preocupado com outras coisas. Não sabia como reagiria quando encontrasse com Mu. Provavelmente, sentiria uma enorme vontade de sumir, de fugir ou algo do tipo, mas não demonstraria sua insegurança. Sempre disfarçara aquilo muito bem, não seria agora que não conseguiria.

No caminho para a escola lhe passou pela mente uma possibilidade que o deixou um tanto assustado: ele e Mu poderiam cair na mesma sala. Shaka saiu do carro sem nem se despedir do motorista e dos pais direito e passou pelo portão rapidamente. Passou mais um portão e entrou no corredor da escola em que ficavam a diretoria, biblioteca, secretaria, enfermaria e outras salas. Preferiu não entrar pelo pátio, provavelmente Mu estaria lá e ele preferia adiar o encontro o máximo possível. Continuou andando rapidamente até uma das listas em que ficava determinado quem pertenceria a qual sala.

Chegou em frente a uma das listas, aquela onde provavelmente ficariam os alunos que pertenceram a sua sala do ano passado, olhou para baixo e respirou fundo, criando coragem para olhar a lista... Passou os olhos e viu. Ele estava sim naquela lista e Mu, para sua sorte, não. Suspirou aliviado.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mu entrou na escola e foi falar com os amigos no pátio, não sem antes dar uma olhada em volta para ver se um certo loiro estava por perto. Depois iria até as folhas pregadas na parede do corredor que levava às salas para ver quem estava na sua sala, ou se ele mesmo tinha mudado de sala... _Não, seria MUITA ironia se eu e o Shaka caíssemos na mesma classe justo esse ano... _

Foi até a lista. Era melhor enfrentar aquilo de uma vez por todas. Olhou a lista em que deveria, pela lógica, estar o seu nome. Sim, estava na mesma sala que praticamente todos os seus colegas do ano anterior. Já ia virar as costas e voltar ao pátio quando viu um nome que lhe chamou atenção.

-Eu não acredito nisso! –disse após ver a desagradável surpresa.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Shaka estava em sua sala após ter cumprimentado apenas algumas pessoas, não queria ter que encontrar Mu enquanto pudesse evitar. Conversava com Camus quando viu Ikki passar rápido no corredor parecendo irritado. Foi até a porta da sala para falar com o amigo:

-Ikki, espera! –chamou. O amigo voltou até onde ele estava e encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta, cruzando os braços, emburrado. –O que houve? Se você não entrar na sala antes do professor, vai levar uma bronca.

-Eu estava indo para a minha sala, Shaka. –disse, num quase rugido olhando para cima.

-O quê? Do que está falando? –perguntou confuso.

-Eu estou falando que caí na mesma sala que o Mu, Shaka! –respondeu Ikki, finalmente encarando Shaka.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mu dirigiu-se ao vestiário logo depois do primeiro treino de vôlei que tiveram. Ouvia um monte de conversas sobre o treino, mesmo não havendo jogo; tinham treinado apenas os fundamentos básicos. Estava um pouco desanimado: tinha percebido que durante o treino Shaka tinha evitado até olhar para ele. Realmente não conseguia entendê-lo. Ele sim tinha motivos para ficar chateado, afinal, no dia em que Shaka beijara Ikki na sua frente estava planejando pedi-lo em namoro, entretanto, o loiro se comportava como se ele sim tivesse saído magoado de tudo aquilo, mas pelo que se lembrava não tinha feito nada de grave! Se não tivesse uma certeza que ele não sabia de onde vinha que lhe dizia que Shaka gostava sim dele e que havia algo de MUITO estranho nessa história, desistiria.

Viu Shaka entrar no vestiário conversando com Afrodite, e dirigir-se para frente do seu armário. O loiro tinha colocado um dos pés sobre o banco que lá havia para descalçar o tênis.

-Shaka, o que é essa marca na sua perna? –perguntou Afrodite curioso. Shaka estava de short, o que permitia que fosse vista, um pouco abaixo do seu joelho, uma marca na pele clara.

-Ah, isso... eu caí nas férias. –disse. Seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Mu, que também se lembrava muito bem do dia em que aquilo tinha acontecido. E não pôde deixar de se lembrar do que ocorreu três dias depois desse acidente. Shaka ficou um pouco nervoso e foi para outro lugar longe do olhar de Mu, com Afrodite ainda andando atrás dele, perguntando preocupado (e curioso) como aquilo tinha acontecido.

_Argh!! Eu já estou me cansando disso... Que droga!, _pensou Mu batendo a porta do armário e saindo de lá o mais rápido que conseguiu.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

_**Flashback**_

_**Segunda-feira, 30 de julho**_

_Mu procurara evitar Shaka nos dias que se seguiram ao fatídico dia da poça de lama, embora nem ele mesmo soubesse o motivo daquilo. Mas naquele dia todos iriam ao mesmo lugar: uma cachoeira que havia um pouco longe da casa onde estavam hospedados. Shaka por outro lado também procurava evitá-lo, mas naquele momento não seria possível... Ainda mais porque Dohko cismara que eles tinham que ser amigos, e volta e meia fazia eles ficarem juntos por qualquer que fosse o motivo. _

_Shaka estava sentado em uma pedra que havia ao lado da cachoeira quando viu Mu se aproximando dele secando o rosto pois tinha acabado de sair da água. Não soube o porquê mas ficou com vergonha ao vê-lo naqueles trajes de banho... Desviou o olhar. _

_-Shaka, o Dohko disse para nós irmos na frente porque ele, o meu pai e o Peter têm que resolver umas coisas. –Mu comunicou. –Ele falou que é só a gente não sair da trilha que não nos perdemos. _

_**Ah... meu tio me paga**__, pensou Shaka se levantando. Kiki não tinha ido com eles pois preferira ficar brincando com as crianças que eram filhos dos empregados da casa. _

_-Está bem, então vamos. _

_-Espera só um pouco. _

_Após vestir uma roupa seca, Mu começou a andar com Shaka pela trilha, mas há algum tempo já estava cansado daquele silêncio. Era quase um vício: tinha que irritar Shaka de alguma forma. _

_-Ah, Shaka, eu "tô" cansado. Acho que vou procurar um lugar para descansar. –disse Mu, começando a andar por entra as árvores, saindo da trilha. _

_-Mas a gente só 'tá andando há cinco minutos! E você não reclamou quando estava vindo! –reclamou Shaka, seguindo-o. –Se a gente sair da trilha vai se perder! _

_-Ai Shaka, relaxa. Deve ter algum lugar para descansar perto daqui. Não precisamos ir muito longe, pára de fazer drama. _

_-Quer saber, Mu? Eu vou voltar pra casa, você fique aí se quiser. –e virou-se para ir embora, andando rápido._

_-Ai, droga...! –murmurou Mu andando rápido atrás de Shaka. Para sua frustração, sua intenção de irritar o loiro não tinha tido o sucesso esperado e se os dois não chegassem juntos em casa levaria uma bela bronca do pai. _

_-Espera, Shaka! _

_-Nem pensar, e não precisa vir atrás de mim, eu digo pro seu pai que eu quis voltar sozinho. –disse sem se virar para trás._

_-Aí você que vai levar uma bronca do seu tio. –retrucou o outro._

_-Como se você se importasse. –respondeu Shaka._

_-Como você consegue ser TÃO irritante?? –disse Mu, parando exasperado._

_-Eu não estou o obrigando a ficar perto de mim. Está vindo porque quer. –disse, fazendo um gesto desdenhoso com a mão direita, ainda sem se voltar para o_

_lhar Mu. _

_Mu irritou-se e tentou puxar o braço de Shaka com o objetivo que este se virasse para olhá-lo. Shaka, que não esperava a atitude, acabou se desequilibrando e caindo de joelhos, com a perna direita em cima de um amontoado de pedras afiadas. _

_-Ai.. –gemeu pela dor, fechando os olhos e escondendo o rosto para que Mu não visse seus olhos que se encheram de lágrimas não vertidas pela dor repentina e latejante na perna._

_-O que houve? Machucou muito? –perguntou preocupado se agachando ao lado de Shaka no chão, mas este virou o rosto e escondeu o lugar machucado. –Shaka, me deixa ver. –Como Shaka ainda resistia completou: -Por favor. _

_Shaka descobriu o machucado e Mu viu o sangue escorrendo abundantemente do corte um pouco abaixo do joelho que parecia bem mais fundo do que presumira que devia ser. Direcionou instintivamente a mão para o lugar machucado mas Shaka afastou-a bruscamente. _

_-Me deixa. _

_-Mas... 'tá sangrando muito. Eu só quero te ajudar. _

_-Não. Eu não quero, me deixa em paz. –disse Shaka irritado, tentando esconder o machucado mais uma vez, o que não adiantava muita coisa já que o sangue agora escorria pela sua perna. _

_Mu achou que entendia de certa forma porque Shaka estava irritado. Tinha feito com que ele caísse e, conseqüentemente, se machucasse... Mesmo que não fosse proposital._

_-Me desculpa... Eu não queria te machucar. –pediu sinceramente. Shaka levantou os olhos como se estivesse avaliando se podia confiar ou não nele. _

_-Por que você veio? –perguntou Shaka, apesar de não haver agressividade em sua voz, havia um leve tom de acusação. –Você disse que não viria... Veio nessa viagem só para me irritar não foi? _

_-Eu... –Mu ficou constrangido, sem saber o que responder então desviou o olhar. _

_-Eu sabia... Por que não me deixa em paz hein? –indagou loiro, seu tom de voz não era irritado e sim frustrado. –Já não basta na escola? _

_-Eu... vamos fazer um acordo? –Mu sugeriu. Como Shaka não respondeu, ele prosseguiu:-A gente dá uma trégua nas brigas pelo menos por essa semana, aí domingo eu peço pro meu pai mandar o motorista me buscar e eu vou embora. Se eu pedir antes ele vai estranhar... perguntar o motivo... Se eu der um tempo, posso dizer que enjoei daqui e ele vai me deixar ir embora, e você fica livre de mim pelo resto das férias. _

_-Está falando sério? –perguntou o outro desconfiado. _

_-Sim. –respondeu. –Agora como prova de que aceita o acordo, me deixa cuidar do seu machucado. _

_-Como?_

_-Primeiro temos que fazer com que pare de sangrar, e depois vamos voltar pra casa. Lá devem ter curativos. –abriu a mochila e pegou um lenço de pano que havia lá. Aproximou-se de Shaka, mas quando este viu o que ele iria fazer, se afastou. –Shakaaa! Eu sei... vai doer um pouco, mas eu tenho que amarrar isso pra parar de sangrar. _

_Shaka, ainda relutante, deixou Mu amarrar o lenço no local do machucado com uma careta. Em pouco tempo, o lenço, que tinha sido amarrado com uma certa força para que o sangramento parasse, de branco passou a vermelho. _

_-Hum... temos que ir. O corte foi fundo mesmo... –disse Mu, e Shaka pôde ver pela sua expressão que ele estava realmente preocupado. –Consegue andar? _

_-Acho que sim... –Shaka se levantou com algum esforço e começou a andar, mancando. Mu o acompanhou por alguns segundos na caminhada lenta, porém viu que se Shaka forçasse mais a perna, o sangramento ficaria pior. _

_-Pára, Shaka. –Shaka olhou-o e Mu viu que por mais que tentasse esconder, tinha uma expressão de dor pelo esforço. –Sobe nas minhas costas. –mandou. _

_-Quê? –perguntou Shaka espantado._

_-Eu vou te levar de "cavalinho". Anda, sobe._

_-Ah, não. Nem pensar. _

_-Como queira. –Mu ameaçou pegá-lo no colo e Shaka disse indignado:_

_-Você não vai me carregar como se eu fosse uma noiva. _

_Mu achou divertida a cara do outro, mas segurou o riso para que ele não ficasse mais aborrecido. –Então sobe. _

_Shaka ficou lutando por dentro, mas por fim achou melhor fazer o que Mu pedia... Tinha prometido uma trégua não? Mu ficou de costas para ele, que subiu em uma pedra próxima para poder passar às costas de Mu sem ter que se esforçar muito. Passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Mu enquanto suas pernas se fixavam de cada lado do corpo deste, um pouco acima de sua cintura. Mu ao sentir o peso de Shaka sobre suas costas, segurou suas pernas com cada uma das mãos um pouquinho acima do joelho para poder sustentá-lo melhor e começou a andar em silêncio. _

_Continuaram neste silêncio até estarem próximos da metade do caminho, quando Shaka o rompeu:_

_-Se quiser, eu posso descer agora. Já estamos próximos da casa e... _

_-Não, Shaka. Eu vou te levar. A culpa foi minha. –Mu ouviu a voz baixa praticamente no seu ouvido... O rosto de Shaka estava encostado no lado esquerdo da sua cabeça, um pouco mais atrás. _

_-Não, não foi. Sei que não fez de propósito, desculpe se te tratei mal. –falou Shaka, sério._

_-Obrigado._

_-Pelo quê? –perguntou Shaka confuso._

_-Por ter acreditado em mim. –disse Mu, num tom baixo. _

_Shaka não soube o que responder._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

_**2 de Julho**_

_Mu tinha ido falar com Shaka em cada um dos três dias que se seguiram ao pequeno acidente. Sempre lhe perguntava como estava sua perna e o loiro volta e meia respondia: "Eu não estou doente!". Mas cada vez que perguntava o tom de voz de Shaka parecia mais amigável, e Mu percebeu que nunca tinham conversado tanto. Sim, porque sempre que Mu fazia-lhe a pergunta, outros diálogos se seguiam sem que nem ao menos eles percebessem. Os dois pareciam estar realmente levando o acordo a sério. _

_Estava andando pelo jardim depois do lanche da tarde e avistou Shaka andando entre umas árvores um pouco mais ao longe. Correu até ele. _

_-Shaka, você não está se forçando demais?? _

_-Mu!! –falou impaciente. –Eu não estou doente! Que coisa! Não agüento mais você e o meu tio. Foi só um machucado. Nem minha mãe é assim!_

_Mu sorriu: -Está bem. Algum motivo em especial para estar aqui?_

_-Não... Só queria dar uma volta e você? _

_-Nada... eu não tinha o que fazer. –respondeu. A verdade era que alguns minutos após Shaka ter saído da casa, Mu saíra justamente para procurá-lo. Gostava de conversar com ele, apesar de que não admitisse isso muito bem._

_-Bom, depois o meu tio, o seu pai, o Peter e o Kiki vão cavalgar de novo. Eu não quero, vou ficar aqui. Por que não vai com eles? _

_-Vou ficar te fazendo companhia. –disse Mu._

_-Não se preocupe, pode ir. –disse o loiro, desviando o olhar, surpreso com a afirmação do outro._

_-Mas eu... _

_-É sério, vai. –disse Shaka, mexendo distraído em uma folha num galho de uma árvore. _

_-Você não me quer mesmo perto de você não é?! –disse Mu, irritado. _

_-Eu... não foi isso que eu quis dizer... –falou o outro surpreso. _

_-Eu quero ficar aqui! –perguntou Mu, tão surpreso quanto o outro com a própria afirmação. Bem, já que tinha admitido era melhor desabafar tudo de uma vez. –Você vive dizendo que eu te trato mal, te irrito, mas todas às vezes que eu tento conversar com você, você se esquiva de mim com esse seu ar orgulhoso e indiferente de quem não precisa de ninguém. –Shaka abriu a boca para revidar, mas Mu não deixou. –E não adianta negar porque você sabe que é verdade. –e saiu andando a passos rápidos do lugar. _

_Shaka ficou parado um instante refletindo, mas depois começou a seguí-lo. _

_-Mu, espera. –pediu. Não conseguiria alcançá-lo, ainda mancava um pouco e Mu estava andando rápido demais, mas este parou para olhá-lo. –Nunca pensei que... que você se importasse. Eu sempre afasto as pessoas mesmo sem querer... Não sei porquê... Eu sou assim. –disse em tom de quem pede desculpas. _

_-'Tá, tudo bem. –falou Mu se aproximando e falando com a voz calma. Como conseguiria brigar com Shaka falando daquele jeito? _

_O dia estava muito ensolarado e os raios de sol brilhavam nas folhas das árvores. Shaka sorriu. Mu observou-o com cuidado: os cabelos loiros brilhavam pelo sol,o rosto estava levemente afogueado pelo calor, o que deixava as bochechas em um leve tom rosa natural... E os olhos brilhavam também pela luz... Eram tão lindos... Mu sentia que __**devia **__se afogar naqueles olhos azuis... _

_Não sabia o que estava fazendo direito... Tocou os lábios deles com os seus tão leve quanto um sopro. Shaka se afastou apenas uns centímetros em meio a uma confusão de pensamentos que repentinamente invadiam sua mente e o atordoavam. _

_-Mu... –sua voz e seu olhar transpareciam toda a sua confusão... Mas Mu por outro lado não teve mais dúvidas. Sabia o que queria. _

_Tocou seus lábios mais uma vez, desta vez encostando seus lábios aos do outro com mais decisão. Ainda viu o olhar confuso e surpreso de Shaka, mas logo depois fechou os olhos e invadiu sua boca com a língua, em uma exploração voraz e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa, enquanto passava o braço direito pela cintura do loiro e sua mão segurava seu rosto com carinho mas firmeza._

_Shaka não sabia como agir... Sem perceber fechou os olhos e ficou surpreso ao sentir que sua língua correspondia aos carinhos da outra como se tivesse vontade própria... _

_-Mu... –ofegou, tentando dizer entre o beijo, tentando puxar algum resquício de sanidade que sua própria mente ainda possuísse... Mas Mu ao ouvir aquilo passou a deflorar sua boca sem trégua e de um jeito que ele apenas sentiu que era inútil resistir. _

_Quando Mu sentiu que Shaka correspondia ao seu beijo apertou-o mais junto a ele pela cintura e começou a acariciar o rosto dele com o polegar, depois passando esta mão à nuca acariciando o local e sentindo Shaka corresponder com mais vontade, e seu peito deu uma pontada atrevida de felicidade e uma coisa que ele não entendia muito bem... Só sabia que não queria que acabasse nunca... _

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**N/A: **_Ai que vergonha... Poderia dar desculpas pelo atraso, mas não tenho justificativa. T.T Foi o seguinte: eu desanimei por muito tempo com essa fic e quando tentava escrever o capítulo a inspiração não vinha... A minha imaginaçãozinha fértil me deixou na mão por um tempo. E mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem postar tentando escrever algo decente, o capítulo saiu ruim... Em quase tudo, acho eu. T.T _

_Mas o que vocês acharam do beijo?? Uma pergunta séria... porque eu tentei descrevê-lo de um jeito mais intenso, só espero que não tenha saído uma merda, pelo menos que tenha saído suportável! xD_

**E gente, eu sei que não tenho no presente momento nenhum direito de pedir-lhes isto, mas, por favor: **_**MANDEM REVIEWS! **_**É sério que isso anima a gente a continuar a história, porque confesso que teria deletado esta fic aqui se não tivesse recebido as reviews fofíssimas que me incentivaram. **

**Agradecimento as reviews:**

**Kiara Salkys: **Kiara querida, cadê você que sumiu hein? Tadinho do Shaka.. que mico. xD Valeu pela review mais uma vez! Beijinhu!!!

**Jessi Amamiya:**Oie! Que bom que você tá adorando xD! Espero q seja verdade ... Eles são lindos! Não é? Annie baba no carneirinho e no loirinho dela xD Outra virgianiana no mundo! \°/ Olha que beleza xD! Tipo... eu tenho ascendente em peixes e lua em escorpião... ô.o Num sei... Peixes num eh vingativo, talvez seja escorpião xDDD! Ou talvez você tenha uma alma mais pura e boa que a minha mesmo. Beijos pra ti, fofa!

**Virgo-chan:** Madrinha querida! Pois bem, pois bem... É verdade, quem não ficaria a fim do meu loiro? xD Que bom que vc gosta do Saga e do Kan juntos. xD E brigadão, madrinha! Beijão! E eu tô com saudades das suas idolatráveis fics madrinha!

**Bruninha:** Querida mãe dos meus chibis! Que saudades de vocês da comu! Brigada pelos elogios e pelo incentivo! Te adoro! Kissus!

**Litha-chan: **Tipo... quendo você comentou minha fic, eu fiquei: A Litha leu minha fic... A Litha leu minha fic... A LITHA LEU MINHA FIC! xDDD Nem creditei xDDD! E eu amo essa música! É a MINHA música... dá até um frio na barriga quando escuto ela. xDD Ameeeeeei suas reviews!!! Brigadão mesmo querida!! E vou tentar atualizar sua fic um dia desses... sabe neh? A do níver do Mi? Tenho q atualizar a que é em homenagem a Virgo tbm. Beijosss!

**Álefe Venuah:** Oi cumadre!!! Brigada, viu?? Por ter lido, pela review e pelos elogios! Saudades! Beijos!!

**Haina Aquarius-sama: **Oie!!! Brigado, querida! Valeu pela review e pelos elogios e: **desculpe a demora! **Valeu, beijinhus!

**Mais uma vez: perdão a todos pela demora! Feliz Natal se eu não aparecer xD! E Brigada por lerem!!! **

**Beijos,**

_**Annie.**_


	7. Ciúmes

Categoria: Romance Yaoi

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_N/A_: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de _Kurumada, Toei e Bandai e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

**...**

**Flashback **

_Quando os dois se separaram do beijo, Mu ficou parado olhando o loiro que mantinha os olhos fechados por mais alguns segundos. Shaka finalmente abriu os olhos e fixou-os nos verdes de Mu... Demorou alguns momentos até se soltar dos braços deste, que ficou sem saber o que fazer ao ver Shaka começar a andar em direção a casa sem dizer nada. _

_-Shaka, o que foi? Por que... ? –Me perguntou ao despertar e começara seguí-lo._

_-Me deixa, Mu. –o loiro disse sem olhá-lo, começando a andar mais rápido. _

_-O que eu fiz? –perguntou por perceber um tom triste na voz do outro, parando de andar._

_Shaka não olhou para trás até chegar à porta da casa da fazenda. Subiu para o quarto e continuou lá por muito tempo pensando e tentando não pensar no assunto. Por que Mu estava agindo assim? Por que ele próprio estava se sentindo assim? Esta última pergunta talvez fosse a mais certa a se fazer. Nos últimos dias mal conseguia parar de pensar no outro... Agora então... Não conseguiria parar de pensar no que tinha ocorrido um segundo que fosse... Não sabia o que estava sentindo e não gostava disso. Era melhor fugir daquilo antes que a situação ficasse mais complicada. _

**.0.0.0**

**Flashback**

_Nos dias que se seguiram ao beijo, Mu ganhou motivos para pensar em ganhar aquela aposta, sem se importar com o que aconteceria a Shaka. Não sabia porque o loiro agora não só o evitava como lhe dava respostas atravessadas quando não tinha outra escolha a não ser falar com ele, e isso lhe fazia lembrar os motivos de tanto brigarem no colégio. _

_Tinha subido rapidamente as escadas e batido a porta do quarto com força para extravasar a raiva ao ouvir mais uma resposta arrogante de Shaka. Agora sentado em sua cama tentava se convencer de que era melhor apenas ganhar a aposta sem se importar com os sentimentos do outro... __**Se é que ele sente alguma coisa... **__O problema é que toda vez que pensava em Shaka, no beijo... Percebia que talvez tivesse se envolvido seriamente naquele jogo._

_Shaka ficou olhando para as escadas quando ouviu a porta do quarto de Mu bater. Mu tinha ficado irritado como queria... Estava conseguindo afastá-lo aos poucos. O problema é que cada vez que via Mu ficar chateado com ele ou quando o ariano lhe lançava olhares decepcionados, Shaka sentia algo apertar sua garganta e seu peito... Como estava sentindo agora olhando as escadas e ainda ouvindo o eco da batida da porta em sua cabeça._

**...**

_Dias atuais... _

Camus estava saindo da biblioteca quando por pouco não esbarrou em Misty.

-Ah, Camus... Como vai? –perguntou o outro sorrindo.

-Bem e você? –respondeu querendo que aquela conversa terminasse logo.

-Ótimo... Sabe, eu sempre pensei que você e o Milo tivessem algo mais que amizade... Mas percebi que devia ser só impressão minha.

Camus estranhou a conversa.

-E... como percebeu?

-Ah, é que eu vi que ele e o Afrodite são muito íntimos, não é? Talvez até sejam mais que amigos! –Misty riu, cutucando Camus no braço. –Ou talvez o Milo aja assim comtodos os amigos dele...

Camus sentiu o peito apertar...

-Bom, tchau Camus. –Misty se despediu, entrando na biblioteca e o aquariano apenas acenou levemente.

Saiu para o corredor chateado e sentiu algo que não sabia definir quando viu Milo e Afrodite rindo enquanto o escorpiano dizia algo no ouvido do amigo, parecendo muito contente.

-Câ! –Milo chamou animado, despedindo-se do pisciano que foi para outro lado.

Camus sentiu uma vontade enorme de deixá-lo falando sozinho, mas não fez isso. –Oi. –disse sem sorrir.

-O que foi? –Milo perguntou também sério, percebendo o tom estranho na resposta do outro.

-Nada, Milo... Eu tenho que ir para sala.

-Mas ainda nem tocou o sinal! –replicou, chateado.

-Mas já vai tocar e eu não gosto do tumulto que fica nos corredores. –ameaçou começar a caminhar, mas Milo colocou-se à sua frente. –Dá licença.

-Não. –Milo disse, irritado. –Antes vai ter que me responder: por que está me tratando assim?

-Não sei do que está falando. Não estou te tratando diferente, só não sou obrigado a sorrir o tempo todo.

-Está sim! –Milo replicou. –Fala Camus. O que eu fiz? Não comece a me ignorar de novo... Odeio quando faz isso, ainda mais se nem sei o motivo.

-Por que se importa com a minha atenção? Já tem a de pessoas muito mais interessantes e divertidas, assim como você. –Milo aparentou confusão. –O Afrodite, por exemplo. –O sinal soou.

- Que...? –Milo perguntou sem entender.

-Tchau. –Camus seguiu para a sala sem mais explicações.

-Arrr!! –Milo chutou o ar irritado.

-Milo? –Aldebaran chamou calmamente, achando que não era muito seguro rir do escorpiano no momento.

-Quê?! –quando se virou ainda tinha um ar possesso.

-O que te fizemos? –Aiolia perguntou, também segurando a vontade de rir.

-Nada, desculpa... O Camus vai ver só. Se ele 'tá pensando em me ignorar de novo, está muito enganado... –os amigos tentavam acompanhar o que Milo dizia enquanto andava de um lado a outro, gesticulando muito. –Vai ter que me explicar o que está acontecendo... Ah, vai... –saiu andando decidido pelo corredor.

-Entendeu? –Aiolia perguntou, assustado.

-Nada. –o taurino respondeu, agora rindo.

-Nem eu.

**...**

Shaka continuara na biblioteca após Camus ter saído. Quando saiu de um corredor entre duas prateleiras de livros de História, deparou-se com Mu olhando-o de forma determinada.

-Finalmente te achei, desta vez você não vai fugir.

-Não fugiria. Mas fale logo, estou com pressa. –Shaka disse da forma mais fria que conseguiu. Ouviram o sinal tocar seguido da movimentação do lado de fora. –E nós temos que ir para a sala.

-Me explica de uma vez o que eu fiz para você passar a agir assim comigo do nada. –Mu disse exasperado.

-Lembra quando eu disse que arriscaria mas tinha medo de me arrepender? –Mu balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. –No fim das contas, eu estava certo, não é?

-Eu continuo sem saber do que você está falando...

-Como pode ser tão cínico? –Shaka empurrou Mu para passar, mas se virou antes de **c**hegar à saída. –E o pior é que parece que você nem conseguiu seu prêmio. –o loiro olhou para algum ponto que Mu não pôde ver, e depois olhou para ele dizendo essas palavras.

Shaka saiu da biblioteca e Mu ficou ainda mais confuso. Mecanicamente, seguiu a direção do olhar do loiro quando tinha dito a última frase: Hilda e Sigfried andavam de mãos dadas... Demorou alguns instantes para juntas as coisas...

-A aposta! –disse em voz alta chutando uma das prateleiras. –Claro, agora **tudo **faz sentido. Mas... como ele soube? Que droga... –Mu desarrumou os cabelos ao puxá-los um pouco. –É por isso que ele está assim... Como vou fazer para explicar? Que droga... Ele vai ter que acreditar em mim... Eu vou dar um jeito... –saiu andando rápido da biblioteca, sendo observado por algumas pessoas que tinham presenciado a cena. Pelo menos, agora sabia o que estava acontecendo.

**...**

**Flashback**

_Shaka estava com raiva de si mesmo por estar chateado com uma __**bobagem**__ daquelas. Mu finalmente decidira responder a forma como o estava tratando nos últimos dias e agira de forma grosseira quando Shaka o chamara para tomar café da manhã a pedido de Shion. Sentira-se mal. E o pior é que agora finalmente o incomodava a forma como ele conversava animadamente com uma das sobrinhas de Peter. _

_Um enorme piano de calda estava no jardim próximo à mesa em que jantariam. O piano tinha sido um presente do irmão de Peter a ele e o dono pedira para que o deixassem no jardim aquela noite a fim de jantarem por lá ouvindo Dohko tocar. Era um cenário lindo: a luz de fora da casa ajudava a iluminar o jardim, que também contava com a iluminação de várias velas sobre a mesa, um castiçal sobre o piano e ainda vários lampiões colocados em hastes de ferro que rodeavam o piano e a mesa a certa distância. Um cenário inspirador, que contava com uma noite naturalmente linda... E Mu não parava de conversar com a garota que Shaka achava que se chamava Ashley. _

_Os dois estavam sentados ao piano e Mu parecia ensinar a menina a tocar alguma coisa. A garota sorria a todo instante e principalmente quando Mu tocava na mão dela para ajudá-la a posicionar os dedos corretamente nas teclas. Quando alguém avisou que deviam chamar os dois para jantar, Shaka se ofereceu para ir até lá. Quando se aproximou, a garota dedilhava alguma coisa no piano sorrindo para o ariano. "__**Dá para ser mais oferecida??" **_

_-Isso, Ash, muito bem. –Mu elogiou. __**"Por que ele não agarra a **__**Ash**__** de uma vez ao invés de ficar com essa frescura toda?"**_

_-Pediram para avisar que o jantar está servido. –Shaka disse, sério._

_-Ok, nós já vamos, Shaka. –Mu respondeu voltando a dar instruções a garota. _

_-Mu, você tem tempo para __**ensinar **__a __**Ash**__ depois. Agora, se não forem, o jantar vai esfriar. –disse com superioridade, voltando à mesa._

_Mu sorriu breve e quase imperceptivelmente. –Ash, melhor irmos mesmo. _

_Depois do jantar, Mu foi até onde Shaka estava caminhando em meio a algumas árvores, num lugar pouco iluminado, já que a luz das velas e dos lampiões quase não chegava até lá. Shaka olhou para trás ao ouvir o barulho dos passos sobre as folhas._

_-E a Ash? Melhor você continuar as aulas, ela parecia muito interessada. _

_-Ah, ela foi se deitar. Está cansada da viagem. – __**"Ah, claro, por isso ele veio atrás de mim: a Ash não está...!" , **__pensou o loiro, sentindo o sangue ferver. –Se quiser, eu te ensino alguma coisa... _

_-Não precisa, se que quiser aprender alguma coisa, meu tio me ensina. –Shaka olhou para Dohko, que tocava uma música lenta e bela ao piano. _

_-Como preferir, mas confessa que morre de medo. _

_-Medo do quê? –Shaka disse surpreso, olhando para o rosto do ariano que sorria cinicamente. –De você?_

_-Sim... medo de que eu te beije de novo... Porque você não sabe o que fazer quando está perto de mim... _

_-Pare... de dizer besteiras... –o loiro disse meio inseguro... Parecia que Mu lia seus pensamentos. _

_-Ah é... então por que toda vez que eu chego perto de você, você foge? –Mu se aproximou, segurando-o pelos ombros junto a uma árvore. _

_-Eu não consigo entender... –Foi a única coisa que Shaka conseguiu dizer, sendo fitado por aqueles olhos verdes._

_-Nem eu... –Mu disse sinceramente, olhando para os olhos azuis de Shaka._

_-Então... eu... eu acho que... _

_-Então eu acho que devíamos deixar acontecer sem se importar com os motivos... O que tiver de ser será, há coisas que não dá para entender. –soltou os ombros de Shaka, colocando a mão no rosto dele, mas este não tentou fugir. –Eu nunca entendi você..._

_Shaka olhou-o com curiosidade. _

_-Você é muito complicado, Shaka... É muito teimoso... –Shaka tentou sair, mas Mu se aproximou mais dele. . –Mas é lindo demais, mesmo bravo... –Shaka sentiu seu rosto ficar quente, enquanto Mu o olhava insistentemente. -Eu não saberia explicar por quê gosto de você... Nem porque eu fico tão feliz em sentir que o seu coração está tão acelerado quanto o meu... –fez um carinho leve no rosto de Shaka. _

_-Tenho medo de me arrepender... –o loiro disse sinceramente. –Você é a pessoa mais irritante e doce ao mesmo tempo... Eu não sei se... –não completou a frase._

_-Você que tem que escolher se vai tentar ou não... –Mu disse, aproximando o rosto do dele. _

_-Acho... que vou arriscar... –Shaka puxou-o pela nuca e o beijou lentamente._

**...**

**N/A:** Olá! Esse capítulo foi escrito todo no caderno e depois passado pro pc... Graças à boa vontade dos meus vizinhos, já que meu pc queimou. T.T Então, desculpem a demora... Já avisando, desculpem também os erros de digitação que devem ser muitos já que não deu tempo de corrigir. .

Muito, muito obrigada às reviews de: **Virgo no Áries (muito fofa sua review, querida, obrigada); Virgo-chan (madrinha, desculpa, desculpa mesmo, mas não vai dar pra mandar review pra vc enqnto não consertar o pc... obrigada pela review); Litha-chan (ídola querida, brigada pela review... brigada msmo, você sabe o qnto fico feliz por vc terlido minhas fics); Haina Aquarius-sama (você é muito fofa e muito atenciosa, brigada msmo pelas reviews que você meanda para as minhas fics); Kiara Salkys (não vamos poder nos falar pelo MSN por um bom tempo agora ¬¬ obrigada pela review, querida!). **_**E desculpa não poder responder responder direito aqui. U.U**_

_Por favor, mandem reviews, e não desistam da fic. xD_

_**Beijos e obrigada,**_

_**Annie.**_


End file.
